Looming Vengence
by moony20prongs
Summary: After defeating Chace the sons of Ipswich recieve a summoning, the council of powers requires their audience at stoker manor. what secrets are being hidden from them and is chace truly gone? or is he working with a greater power aimed on destruction R
1. Chapter 1

The invitations had arrived over a month ago, ornate cream envelopes posted underneath doors and through letter boxes each envelope housing expensive invitations dressed in gold and silver leaf inviting them to a masquerade ball and containing the masks to be worn; for the boys it was plain black covering their eyes and nose, a silver pattern etched into each of them, for the girls, Sarah and Kate the masks were cream with delicate gold patterns engraved carefully onto them. Clear instructions were given; they were all to attend brining with them bags packed for their stay at the Stoker manor. They were not to worry about getting there, as a car would be sent to pick them up.

Caleb Danvers, ever the cautious one had called a meeting, sceptical of the inviter's and how they knew the group but had been talked into attending by the others, Pouge Parry, Reid Garwin and Tyler Simms. The girls after all did really want to go.

Now however they all felt nervous stood outside the grand mansion, all dressed formally; the boys in traditional black tuxes and the girls elegant in their ball gowns masks attached firmly to their faces awaiting for the large oaken doors to be opened.

With a groan the doors were slowly pulled open revealing a magnificent interior decorated in creams and gold's, the party seemingly in full swing father away made the teenagers glance nervously at each other.

"Good evening." A tall thin butler with a beaked nose greeted them seemingly unimpressed with them as his cold squinty eyes studied them, "If you would wait here for a moment the lord and lady shall be informed of your arrival." He turned and spoke hastily to a small timid looking maid and sent her up the large flight of stairs.

Awed by the manor the six gazed round the decorations not noticing when the two figures descended the staircase gracefully.

"Son's of Ipswich." The butler announced making Sarah jump closer to Caleb, evidently nervous of her surroundings. "The Lord of the house, Master Stoker," he indicated to a tall, seemingly well built man his face, though hidden by the mask was distinctly hansom. "And his daughter, Lady Lillia."

The girl emerged from behind her father making Reid's breath catch in his throat, she wore a long cream dress, a golden design sewed delicately into the corseted bodice wound its way down the silken skirt her hair had been pulled back into an intricate knot; small gold feather placed in for decoration. Her mask, stuck onto her milky skin was gold leaf, started at her collarbone and climber up her neck fanning out across her eyes and splashed delicately on her long eyelashes. Her lips pulled into a smile as she stepped next to her father.

"We are glad you came." Her voice was soft and mesmerising Reid found himself wishing he could listen to her talk forever. "Come and join the ball." She led the way, pushing open a crystal door to reveal hundreds of guests, all in masks, dancing together. She walked into the crowd and soon vanished amongst the hundreds of bodies causing a wave of disappointment to wash over Reid as he attempted to look for her.

"Keep an eye on them Lillia." Her father was stood next to her, both surveying the ball. "In the morning they shall be informed." He watched the six closely.

"Yes pap." She nodded in agreement, her green eyes following the blond haired Ipswich boy closely.

"Make sure Chester stays away from them."

"Of course." She nodded knowing full well the possible consequences of him meeting the four boys. She stepped out onto the dance floor and was instantly consumed by the bodies.

"Would you care for this dance?" a pair of roguish blue eyes twinkled at Lillia from behind a black mask, a smile flickered across her face as she slipped her hand gently into his out stretched palm, noticing the goose bumps as their skin touched and slipped her arm around his shoulders.

"I'm Reid Garwin." He whispered making the fine hairs on the back of her neck stand on end.

"I know." She smiled somewhat mischievously at him, both moving together, "I'm Lillia Stoker." She whispered back just before he twirled her.

"I know." She heard him say.


	2. Chapter 2

The masquerade lasted long into the night and Lillia found herself spending most of it with Reid. Not long after her dance with the son of Ipswich several other men, requesting her for a dance, approached her and she couldn't help but smile as jealously seemed to emanate subtly off Reid yet she always found herself back dancing with him.

"Lillia." She glanced over her shoulder, smiling she turned and faced her father, "It is time for you to take the Son's of Ipswich and their guests to their room's. Stay in your own for now." He instructed.

She nodded and bowed her head, "Yes papa." He smiled fondly at his daughter, she was so beautiful it made his cold heart ache to look at her for she reminded him so much of her mother. Her beautiful moss green eyes, high cheekbones and gentle nature were all what he loved about Selena. He shook his head slightly, expelling the image of his late wife.

"Good night Lillia." He kissed her on the head gently and watched as she walked elegantly walked over to the Son's of Ipswich.

"Hey." Lillia reached out and touched Reid gently on the shoulder making him jump and twist round to face her, the conversation they had been having stopped abruptly, "If you would follow me I'll show you to your rooms." She beckoned them to follow her out the ballroom and up to the large staircase.

"So Lillia," It was Caleb that was attempting to make conversation, she glanced back her skirt held carefully in one hand to stop it from ripping and her other trailing over the mahogany banister. "Uh how long have you lived here?" she raised an eyebrow as he fished for something to say.

"This house had been in my family for as long as it has stood." Her musical voice floated to Reid's ears, "You will all be staying in the East wing, your things have been moved to the rooms your staying in." she informed them, stopping in a wide corridor, "unfortunately you will be sharing rooms." She looked apologetically at them, "Caleb and Pouge you are in that room." She pointed to a large door on the right, "Tyler and Reid your next to them. Sarah and Kate you are opposite Caleb. If you need anything, I'm in the room next to Kate and Sarah." She pointed at her own door, identical to the others.

"You are requested, for tonight, to remain in your rooms until morning." She studied them all, looking for anyone who might rebel against the new unexpected rule. Finding no evidence that there may be a rebellion she smiled, "Goodnight then."

"Night." Kate and Sarah both smiled at her and kissed their boyfriends gently on the cheeks before going into their rooms.

Lillia looked at the four Son's her eyes becoming serious. "My father would like an audience with you tomorrow." She informed them, "There are many things that must be discussed." She rested her hand on her door handle, "Until then, sleep well." She watched as they entered their rooms, making sure that they were in before entering her own and shutting the door with a gentle click.


	3. Chapter 3

Night had always been a troubling time for Lillia, not really belonging to it but not being able to be without it. It was apart of her just as she was apart of it and while she had learnt to deal with her difference she still felt alone. Sat on her bed a large book open absent mindedly resting on her legs she could feel the coiled destructive energy of the four Ipswich boys, each one a different scent but still there acrid and burning the back of her throat with its power.

The large animal beside her gruffed, his dark eyes studying her as she shook her head.

"No Luka. Tomorrow they will know everything." She whispered touching the velvety fur on his head before pulling the covers over them, she sighed afraid of what the sunlight would bring.

-

Reid punched his pillow several times; fluffing it up aggressively before throwing himself down on it, his mind rushed with jumbled thoughts mainly about Lillia; what did she look like without the mask? Who was she? What was this place? And what needed to be discussed?

"You done?" Taylor walked back into the room from the bathroom watching in slight amusement as Reid went for another round with his pillow. He looked up and flopped down frowning as the pillow inflated. "What do you think?" Tyler asked pulling the covers over himself.

"About what?" Reid shrugged taking interest in the ceiling design.

"Well, of this place." Tyler grinned wickedly, "Of Lillia?"

"She's hot." He replied with a casual shrug, fidgeting into a more comfortable position and casting a wicked grin at Tyler making him laugh.

-

The sun had risen heavily that morning, aware through some magical feat that the day had the potential to spiral out of control. Lillia stood in the centre of her room, still dripping with water from her morning swim and not wanting to face the day but willing herself to resist the urge of jumping back into bed and pulling the covers over her head like she had done so many years before with her mother. Laughing with pleaser as she told fairy tails of witches covens, armies of angels and vampire battling for the hearts of many.

A defeated sigh escaped her lips and she looked at the large animal, already it was mid day, she was dressed and ready but doubted that any of the others would even be up.

"Wish me luck Luka." She whispered to the animal, he lifted his head surveying her with dark eyes and blew his lips out, as if to say that she needed no luck and it would all be fine if she trusted herself. If only she could believe him. She felt herself thinking as she grabbed the door handle and let herself out.

"Oh morning Lillia." Sarah answered the door, blinking slightly as she looked at Lillia for the first time with out a mask, "Is there anything wrong?" she yawned slightly and looked back at Kate who'd emerged wearing an oversized jumper and jeans.

"Nothing." Lillia smiled, "But I would like a word with you and the others, in Caleb and Pouge's room."

"Oh," Sarah looked slightly puzzled but opened the door further. "Um, sure, ok." She nodded her head indicating for Kate to follow her and made her way to Caleb's door, knocking lightly.

Lillia knocked on Reid and Tyler's door, softly at first but growing louder when there was no answer.

"ALRIGHT!" a voice shouted irritated at being woken, Reid pulled the door open violently intending to glare at who ever dared to wake him but found him self gazing at Lillia instead, "Oh, uh, morning." he smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, taking in the sight of her without last nights decorations. Her skin was milky and soft glowing in the corridors dull light. Her hair was pulled into a damp bun with a distinct chlorine aroma as her green eyes studied him intently.

"Morning." She smiled awkwardly, "I'd like a quick word, in Caleb's room."

Reid nodded, somewhat curious what it could be about, "Wait there a sec." He shut the door too. She could hear him rummaging around, "Tyler, wake up." His voice was muffled through the thick wooden door.

"Okay. Ready." Reid stepped out first in a pair of baggy jeans and a red hoody with a hat. Lillia raised an eyebrow at the hat. Tyler walked out shortly after looking like a grizzly child sleep still in his eyes as he shut the door behind him and the knocked on Caleb's door.

"Ok, so what's this about?" Caleb looked at the girl suspiciously once they had all taken a seat, Caleb, Sarah, Pouge and Kate on one bed while Tyler and Reid sat on the other.

"Okay." Lillia took a deep breath and began to pace her nervousness evident. "There are several things you should know, my father will go through them later but it would help if you knew some facts now." She could feel her nervousness rising not wanting to be interrupted she pressed on speaking quickly.

"You have to understand that your powers are not the only type of power that exists. There are many other types existing all over, but you've been kept under watch since before your powers emerged."

"You know?" Sarah looked shocked and worried,

"Yes, please everything will be explained do not interrupt." Lillia breathed becoming agitated, "you've been watched closely by the council of powers. The council have existed for as long as anyone can remember, recruiting and dealing with, the more supernatural side of life." She paused to sit down, "They use this house to hold their meetings, and currently we are accommodating over a hundred different species, from Angels and witches to Elves and vampires."

"And what are you?" Pouge looked at her in amusement oblivious to her discomfort.

"I," she bit her lip slightly, "I am a halfling vampire." She replied, somewhat ashamed of her heritage,

"A halfling?" Pouge raised an eyebrow as if to mock her,

"Yes." Lillia nodded becoming frustrated at seeing where this was about to go, "My father is a full vampire while my mother was a high priestess in a witches coven." Her frustration was growing slightly and she narrowed her eyes, glaring at Pouge daring him to question her further. She could see from the corner of her eye Kate and Sarah's mouths hanging open as if caught in a silent scream of disbelief.

"You can't be serious." Reid snorted in disbelief, his sparkling blue eyes cold as they studied Lillia, she could sense his growing anger the energy within him beginning to coil and uncoil like a waiting cobra.

"Yes." She nodded almost perplexed at his sudden hostility and looked around the other to see if they too bore the same hostility and disbelief as Reid; Tyler was glaring at nothing in particular trying to take it all in while Pouge and Caleb talked in hushed voices, reassuring their girlfriends every so often. Reid on the other had begun to pace throwing dirty looks around the room in an attempt to reject what he had been told. The power in him began to flex, begging to be released, to punish and destroy it over whelmed the usual scent of cinnamon and burnt oranges with a acrid attack on her senses leaving a metallic burning sensation in the back of her throat making her feel sick. She put a hand to her head attempting to calm herself as her body tried to react, trying to defend itself and fight back.

"This is bullshit." Reid snapped suddenly, "You can't honestly believe her?" he pointed and accusing finger at Lillia, receiving from her a hurt look as she still battled internally.

"I don't know what to believe." Caleb replied quietly, noticing the hurt expression on her face he turned and looked at Reid.

Lillia stood; her internal battle lost and body winning she surveyed them all, her normal moss green eyes now cold and black seemingly sucking up all the light from the room. "What is it _exactly _that you don't understand?" the music had vanished from her voice leaving only a harsh snarl in its place. Her personality had changed and it seemed as if a different person stood in front of them cold and unfriendly.

"Uh." They were all staring at her, suddenly convinced that her explanation was truth, enhanced only when the cruel smile passed across her face, curling a lip and revealing a pair of sharp canines; the type that could be seen in any vampire movie, new or old.

"Shit me." Reid's voice had somehow broken the spell and with a large gasp of breath Lillia seemed to return to normal. Her milky skin flushed with embarrassment as she attempted to avoid eye contact.

"I, I'm sorry." She stuttered the words out as fast as she could before almost flying towards the door, grasping the door so tightly her knuckles turned white she looked back, "I will come for you soon. Uh excuse me." She pulled the door open with such force that made it squeal in protest.

No one moved once it had been slammed shut, too shocked to speak, too shocked to even think but being able to only gape at each other in amazement.


	4. Chapter 4

Lillia stood in the hallway for a while her own heavy breathing the only sound to be heard, shocked at her own response to their magic, and scared by their response to her, 'perhaps' she thought to herself, 'they're not ready.' But quickly expelling that though from her head she rushed silently down the stairs. Though the sun still hovered in the sky she knew her father would have risen, favouring thick drapes for his window to banish the sunlight from the room and favouring instead candles for illumination.

"Come." Lillia had barely raised her hand to knock at the door when her father answered, his voice gruff through the wooden door.

"Papa." She sobbed though no tears fell from her eyes, "I turned, in front of them." She sounded mortified as she sat opposite him.

"Shush my child." He soothed studying her carefully. "Tell me what happened."

-

"I think we should leave." Fear caused Sarah's voice to tremble and she gripped Caleb's sleeve tightly.

Tyler shook his head, "I don't think we should." He glanced at Reid trying to gauge his reaction but found nothing but a vacant look, "I mean, surly if they wanted us dead, we'd be dead by now." He rested his arm on his knee.

"He has a point man," Pouge looked over Kate's head at Caleb.

"Mm." He nodded, wrapping an arm round Sarah for comfort, "Maybe we should wait and see what Lillia's father has to say first."

-

A frown crossed Her fathers face creasing his hansom features once she had explained what happened, "Don't worry," his voice was soft and reassuring calming her almost instantly, "Bring them to me, we will fix this Lillia." He smiled lovingly at her.

"Yes father." Lillia sighed relieved with the idea that everything may soon be fixed and pushed herself up from the chair. Silently she returned upstairs, detouring to her own room determined to face them but feeling the need for support.

"Coming Luka?" she peered at the animal who gave her a lazy look before stretching and jumping from the bed landing on the hardwood floor with a thud. The two headed strain to Caleb's door assuming they were still there and knocked nervously.

-

The soft knocking barely registered with any of them, it was only when it began to grow louder and more frantic that Reid, closest to the door, stood and pulled it slowly open. Lillia's moss green eyes gazed nervously back making his heart skip a beat as she attempted to avoid eye contact and began studying the doorframe.

"It's time." Her voice was quiet reminding him of a sad lament, "My father requires your audience." She seemed so small and venerable it made his heart ache.

"What about Kate and Sarah?" At the introduction of Caleb's voice a loud rumbling bark sounded, Reid watched as Lillia bent out of sight of the door and whispered something softly before appearing back.

"They're requested too." She replied before vanishing from sight, waiting for their response. Caleb looked at everyone with a shrug adopting, as usual, the position of leader of the group.

"I guess we have no choice then." He grabbed a jacket and headed out the door to be greeted by a growling dog resembling an extremely large Doberman.

"Luka." Lillia scolded him slightly, "Hush." She touched the top of his head calming him almost instantly and glanced at everyone quickly. "If you would follow me." she started towards the stairs with Luka close to her heels glaring back every so often his glowing eyes suspicious.

Silently she led them to the dark hallway that housed her father's study and knocked on the door gently before turning to face them this time looking each of them in the eye determination in her eyes. "He will see you in a moment." She held a hand out, indicating for them to sit as she herself had done.

"So, uh, Lillia." Tyler attempted an awkward smile as he sat, not being able to stand the silence he tried starting a conversation, "What breed of dog is that?" he asked, holding his hand out somewhat nervously allowing Luka to sniff it.

Rolling his eyes, Luka indulged the boy by moving forward and taking a long sniff, "He's a hellhound." She replied, her eyes not leaving Tyler as he fought the urge to snatch his hand away from Luka fearfully. Playing on the boy's sudden fear Luka shuffled closer pushing his nose against Tyler's hand.

"Uh," he looked nervously at Luka, "What exactly is a hellhound?"

Lillia couldn't help but smile gratefully at Tyler, none of the others had been treating her the same, Kate and Sarah in particular refusing to be close to her and sticking close to their boyfriends side. Reid seemed torn suffering from some kind of internal debate that was splashed across his face.

"It's a dog from hell." Luka had moved next to her, resting his chin on her knee with his eyes closed as she stroked him. "They're usually assigned to guard entrance portals to other vampire and witches covens." She explained

"Lillia." She turned to see her father stood in the doorway his cobalt eyes tired but alert and smiled subtly as Luka gave a yelp of glee his large tail wagging furiously. "Come in." he walked into the dark study. Reid noticed the heavy crimson drapes and thought that added with the flickering candlelight in gave the room a romantic feel.

"Now." He sat behind a large mahogany desk and surveyed the four sons of Ipswich. "I've heard about this mornings, incident." He raised an eyebrow, "And you deserve an explanation. We as vampires, this clan, are not vicious blood crazed monsters. Despite what filmmakers would have you believe. Some of us have evolved from that." He paused; liking his lips slightly and thinking carefully, "What you saw in Lillia today was not an attack as such. It was a response, almost a defensive move."

"What do you mean?" Caleb studied both Lillia and her father.

"Some of us have the ability to sense your magic, though it is quite a distant residue that we barely take notice of it." he touched Lillia's arm gently. "Lillia however is different because she id only half vampire and half sensitive witch she can _feel_ it."

"Huh?" It was Pouge's turn to ask.

"Your powers are so overwhelming that they make feel sick. Even now though none of you are using I can still taste the destructive energy of them." she studied them from behind her father, glancing quickly at Reid she carried on, "From what I can gather your anger fuels in on most occasions and it has a kick back that can be just as destructive. I am sorry if I scared you earlier." She hung her head slightly in a gesture that suddenly made Reid feel extremely guilty. It was his anger that caused the change in her.

"Well." Her father sighed, "You need not fear of any monster creeping into your rooms in the dead of night to suck your blood." There was a hint of humour in her fathers voice as he sorted through so bits of paper. "On to more pressing matters. The council of Powers have invited you here as they have decided that you four are to join, as soon as possible. They were impressed with the way you dealt with Chace Collins."

"What if we don't want to join this council and how do they know about Chace?" Pouge asked somewhat rudely.

"Meaning no disrespect Mr Stoker." Caleb fixed Pouge with a look,

"Please, call me Judas and if you would just wait, there are several things you must know first. Most importantly Chace is not dead, he is in hiding gaining his strength and biding his time, he is not alone in this it has been rumoured that he is working with a powerful ally. I would also advise you against denying the council of their wishes. They are ruthless and aim to get whatever they want by any means." He scratched his chin slightly, "They aim to test you in the coming days, and you must trust no one beyond this room. This house may be safety from the outside forces, but you must be wary of those within. You will be meeting many different types of people. Currently there are several witches' covens, warlocks, my own vampire coven and an army of angels." He sighed; "There are others here too, Lillia and I will be here to offer you help, should you want it." he fell silent, allowing them the group to soak up the information.

"So we have no choice. We have to join?" Caleb spoke finally.

Judas nodded, understanding the turmoil they must all be feeling he turned to his daughter, sadness still misting her eyes as she gazed at Reid. "Why don't you take them on a tour of the manor." He suggested hoping to mend whatever damage had occurred earlier.

Lillia nodded, "Yes." She agreed making her way out the room, Luka close at her heels. Judas smiled slightly, that hound rarely left her side.

Shutting the door with a gentle click Lillia looked at the group, "If there is only one thing you listen to make it this- you must understand that there are many faces in this house that will try to recruit you, try to seduce you into joining their side." She studied them making sure they were listening, her brilliant green eyes serious. "Be wary, for the angels are not so heavenly."

"And what would you have us choose?" Caleb studied her, defensive he held Sarah close to him.

"Nothing." She smiled causing a confused look to pass between the four boys. "This is a place for you to rest. You must choose what you feel is right . not what others tell you."


	5. Chapter 5

**hey just to thank everyone for reading, especially those who've reviewed. sorry if this one seems slow. anyway enjoy**

**(oh and i don't own any of the characters in the Covenant, only my own) happy reading.**

* * *

The group studied Lillia, still nervous and wary of her, "Come." She sighed sadly Reid couldn't help but still feel guilty, this was all his fault if he hadn't got angry and almost used they wouldn't be afraid of her. He shoved his gloved hands into his pockets and studied the floor. "Let me take you round the house. Now you know what you needed to you are free to wonder as you wish." She set off down the hallway, the large hellhound following her closely.

"We have several large rooms," she pushed open a door revealing a large television playing an episode of family guy, the walls had been decorated in neutral colours, browns and creams with several large leather sofas.

"Ah, so the darkling returns. Be a darling and get me a drink." A teenage boy drawled in a posh accent as he stood, he was extremely beautiful his hair was like spun gold sparkling even without light his perfectly smooth skin was tanned and the features of his face were gracefully feline. He was however not attractive the air of arrogance that surrounded him ruined the beauty he had especially the sneer sprawled across his face.

"I am not a darkling Uriel." Lillia's body had stiffened and her voice had developed a chilly edge, beside her Luka began to growl threateningly, a deep rumbling sound that seemed to vibrate in everyone's chest. Reid shifted closer to Lillia glancing at Caleb for approval, "And I am **not **your slave." She hissed making his sneer widen, several of his friends chuckled from the safety of the sofas as he strutted obnoxiously over. Reaching out with his fingers he trailed it up her arm and across her collarbone. She batted him away giving him a dirty look.

"Oh come now Lillia," he touched her jaw lightly, "You'd have loved that no so long ago." He murmured seductively sending a jolt of hatred sparking through her, she could feel Reid's energy bristling dangerously next to her, extending forward and examining its new foe. She fought the urge to heave and glanced carefully at him.

"Perhaps you should introduce us to your new guests." His gaze shifted to Kate and Sarah. Lillia could feel both Pouge and Caleb's growing irritation,

"If that's what you want." She glared hatefully at him. "This is Reid Garwin, Tyler Simms, Pouge Parry, Caleb Danvers, Sarah Wenham; Caleb's girlfriend, and Kate Tunny; Pouge's girl friend." She emphasised the last part, "That's Uriel." She gave a lazy flick of her fingers. "He's an angel." She sighed in disinterest making the angel narrow his eyes.

"Sub Arch Angel, actually." He glared at her, "A third general in the fourth army." He puffed his chest out at his apparent achievement. Caleb looked at Pouge who shrugged while Lillia rolled her eyes.

"Hn." She smirked, "So they promoted you to the falling then." Her voice held a note of nastiness. Uriel glared at her and moved closer, his body language threatening,

"What was that, _vampire_?" he hissed, looming over her,

"Hey," Reid pushed him back slightly his eyes glowing black. He could see Lillia heave slightly but carried on advancing on the boy, "I thought Angels were supposed to have wings?" he smirked. Sarah grabbed Lillia's arm supporting her as the other three advanced their eyes all black,

Uriel sneered; his friends had stood up and were now advancing on the group, "And I thought Harry Potter was just a child's story." He retaliated

"Harry Potter can kiss my ass." Reid snarled, the combined energy was suffocating Lillia making Sarah and Kate look round nervously.

"Yeah?" One of Uriel's friends looked down at them, "well Draco might want his image back."

Pouge's temper flared and his pushed forward with his power casing the angels to stumble back.

"So you do have power." Uriel smiled, it was then they realised that he was going to try and convince them to join him. "You shouldn't be wasting your time with her."

Lillia growled and straightened up, the taste of bile still in her throat. "Stay with us," he smirked looking back at his friends, "We'll show you the ropes."

"Actually." Pouge stepped forward, giving Lillia a reassuring nudge and a wink, "We'd much rather stay with Lillia, she doesn't seem like," he paused dramatically, "a jackass." He smirked, wiping the smiling from Uriel's face and replacing it with a scowl.

"As you wish." His voice had become unfriendly and he turned away, no longer interested with the group. "You'll regret it though." He sat back down on the sofa and began flicking through the channels.

"C'mon." Lillia rasped, her throat sore and burnt from the bile. Studding them once they'd left the room she smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry he was the first person you met, and you have now just made an enemy." She sighed. "But thank you."

Caleb smiled and touched her shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze, "No problem."

"He was a prick anyway." Reid stated walking next to Lillia, beside her Luka gave a snort of agreement.

She nodded but said nothing pushing open a large door revealing a swimming pool with several people in. "There's a training room through there with gym equipment in." she turned and looked at them, "You can use when ever you wish." A smile tugged her lips but didn't emerge. She was worried about the confrontation that had occurred between the angels. Reid touched her arm slightly hoping to comfort her.

"Lillia!" a young redheaded girl waved from the side of the pool beckoning her over, "Are they the Son's of Ipswich?" she whispered glancing quickly at Tyler.

Lillia nodded and ran through the introductions, "This is Novella. She's a witch from one of the residing clans." She explained grinning subtly at the exchange going on between Tyler and the witch. "Over there is Rahana," she pointed to a black haired girl splashing about with two others, "And her twin brother Keegan." The boy had dusty blond hair and pale features contrasting dramatically with his sister, "And that's Daxter." She pointed to a boy with brown hair pulled back into a small ponytail; his dark eyes surveyed them suspiciously. "You ok?" Novella studied Lillia, her large blue eyes worried,

"Yeah." Lillia nodded,

"You saw Uriel." The girl nodded a light of understanding shining in her eyes, "Eh," she shrugged, "Don't worry about him, he's just a big plucked turkey." This made Lillia, and the others laugh, Reid stole a moment to look at her; the smile had lit up her face beautifully like an early morning sunrise and he felt his heart skip a beat.

"Better get on with the tour." She sighed the smile sill gracing her face.

"Ah." Novella nodded solemnly before grinning, "Have fun!" she waved and winked before swimming back to the others.

-

The manor was not as big as they thought; "Lastly this is the games room." she looked back at them as she pushed open the door. The room was larger than any of the lounge rooms and only slightly smaller than the library; it was equipped with a foosball table, pinball machines and pool tables, there were three large wide screen TV sets; one connected to a playstation 3, one to a wii and the other to a cinema system. Pouge and Caleb stared opened mouthed at the room; there was even a jukebox and a small bar. It was like Nicky's away from Nicky's.

"This room's amazing!" Tyler gazed in awe.

"Sure is." A voice sounded from one of the sofas, Luka barked in delight bounding swiftly over. The others looked at each other in confusion and worry, was this going to be a meeting like Uriel? The owner of the voice stood revealing a tall dark hansom youth, his chestnut hair fell to his shoulders in soft curls, his dark eyes smiled at Lillia making Reid's stomach churn, how could he be expected to compete with him?

Forgetting herself in her excitement Lillia launched towards the figure wrapping her arms around his neck and letting him swing her around in a loving hug. "Nefer!" she squealed happily as he set her down carefully, "Your back!" in her happiness she had failed to notice the growing jealousy in Reid, and the confusion of the others Nefer however had not,

"Only an hour ago." He replied studying Reid closely, "Well, were you planning on introducing us?"

"Nefer these are the Son's of Ipswich." She ran through the introductions each one nodding apart from Reid who glared coldly his arms folded defensively over his chest. "This is Nefer, my brother."

"Hey." He smiled warmly patting Luka on the head, "So I take it Lillia's given you the grand tour?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Yeah." Caleb nodded rubbing Sarah's back gently, Reid let out a breath of air feeling slightly foolish at his jealousy but far too proud to say anything to anyone.

"Lillia." Nefer studied his sister with a sigh, "There's a gathering, in the south east lounge. I have a feeling Chester's behind it."

"Damn it." she huffed and rolled her eyes. With a swift turn on her heel she marched out the room muttering incoherently under her breath,

"Uh," Kate looked from Nefer to Pouge, "What just happened?" Pouge shrugged kissing the top of her head lightly as the looked at Nefer for an explanation.

"Come." Nefer's shoulders slumped slightly, "And you'll see." There was a grim note in his voice as he led them out the room and followed Lillia down the hall to one of the many lounge rooms, this one packed with people as an angry voice rang out.

"They should **never **have been granted residence! Who knows what they are capable of and what their powers can achieve!"

"Is he talking about us?" Tyler looked nervously at Lillia; an angry scowl had made its home on her face and she nodded her lips pursed.

"He's gathered quite an audience today." Nefer noted distastefully. Reid peeked round the door and saw the speaker, elevated above the crowd so his curly dirty blond hair and round face were visible to everyone.

"Judas was wrong to grant residence, brothers, sisters they_ will _destroy us!"

"Lillia!" Nefer hissed as she walked purposefully into the murmuring crowd, anger pulsating from her body.

"Do you like your residence Chester?" her voice sounded, unnaturally calm.

"Who dare threaten me?" Chester's eyes scanned the crowd his face angry until he saw her seething face, "Oh, uh, L Lady Lillia." He attempted a smile as he dropped to the floor gently and was face to face with her.

"Well?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I, uh, well yes. I do." His voice was quiet as the crowd watched him become submissive,

"Yes you would." She was un-amused planting her fists on her hips and glaring at him formidably, "Well, the next time you criticise my father openly it will be a threat." She snarled, "Remember your place warlock, or you will be put in it." the threat hung heavily in the air leaving no doubt that there would be punishment the next time it happened.

Turning to the crowd she raised her head slightly and glared at them, angry that they too had dare to doubt her father, "The Son's of Ipswich are guests of this house, as are you." The room stared back at her, afraid of what she might do, "now leave." She hissed causing the crowd to disperse rapidly.

"Well." Nefer grinned slightly an elongated canine poking out from the guard of his lip, "I think you showed them." she sighed and looked at the others,

"I am sorry you had to hear that. Chester is, afraid of you." She shrugged and scratched her head glancing quickly at Luka and Reid. "Come. You must be hungry," she led them to the kitchen silently.

"Ohh," Pouge emerged from the freezer a choc ice in his mouth and a Ben & Jerry's cookie ice cream in his hands,

"Pouge!" Kate hissed mildly embarrassed.

"Wha? I humgy." Lillia cringed slightly as she witnessed the contence of his mouth,

"Lovely." She took a sip of some red liquid from a plastic bottle, the metallic taste washed over her tongue and down her throat leaving a pleasurable tingle in its wake,

"Is that uh," Sarah looked at her a mixture of fascination and disgust on her face. Lillia nodded swirling the contence round the bottle before taking another gulp.

"Yes." She looked at them carefully; she could see Nefer shifting nervously a bottle in his hand,

"So, what?" Reid slumped casually onto the chair next to her, "You go out at night, hunt a load of people and fill up bottles with their blood?" he raised an eyebrow making her snort.

"You watch far too many movies." She put the lid on the bottle and set it on the table. "No we don't. We don't actually hunt anymore, its too medieval." She looked at Nefer who nodded, "despite what you hear on the news there isn't a shortage of blood donors, there's plenty. We have operatives working within every division of the government, including hospitals, and we get the spare donated blood." She shrugged slightly.

"Oh."

"You seem disappointed." Nefer looked at Reid in amusement. He shook his head but didn't say anything.

"So where are we?" Caleb asked suddenly, changing the subject.

Nefer finished off his bottle and looked at him, blinking, "Stoker manor." He replied as if it was obvious.

"Obviously." Tyler rolled his eyes taking a bite of his peanut butter and jam sandwich, "Where abouts are we?" he asked after he'd swallowed.

"Ohhh." Nefer nodded making Lillia shake her head, "Well, we're actually just outside of Ipswich." He shrugged ripping the paper off his empty bottle.

"Hell." Reid grinned wickedly, "Why don't we go pay Nicky a visit?" he looked at everyone, Tyler and Pouge nodded eager to go Caleb had an uncertain look on his face while Lillia just looked confused.

"I don't know Reid." Caleb was looking at Lillia and Nefer,

"Pussy." Reid taunted smirking.

"Uh, hey." Lillia waved in an attempt to get their attention, "Who or what is Nicky's?" there was a blank look on her face as she waited for an explanation.

"It's a bar." Sarah answered before the others could, "Loads of people from school go there. It's a cool place." She shrugged.

"Um." She looked from Sarah to Nefer, who shrugged.

"Don't see why not, what time is it?" he asked,

"11." Lillia glanced at the clock next to the two-door fridge freezer.

"Well." Nefer licked his lips in a manner similar to his father. "I don't see why not. As long as we're back before the sun rises." He looked at Lillia who nodded.

"Ok." She sighed, and bit her lip. "We better get ready then." They stood and headed back to their rooms. Lillia could feel the nerves squirming in her stomach as she stepped into her room.

Luka snorted as he watched her pull on several outfits and change her mind, "What d'you think?" she twirled and received a nonchalant gruff. "Well take interest!" she glared playfully at the hellhound. Luka puffed his lips and cocked his head to the side giving a gentle bark to say that what ever she wore she would look beautiful but she must be careful. "I will." She nodded and kissed him on the head. "I'll see you later Luka."


	7. Chapter 7

**double posting. hope you like it. sorry if there are any mistakes, and sorry that its a bit crappy. The next couple of chapters might be a bit slow reading, so im sorry, they're just trying to establish characters etc. oddly i ave the end done. so if theres anything you want to see in the coming chapters gimme a message and i'll work its way in.**

**thankyou so much to everyone who reads and rates. i really appreciate it. so thankyou!!! i'll try and get the next one written and up as soon as possible.  
happy reading xxx**

* * *

"Yeah." Caleb nodded rubbing Sarah's back gently, Reid let out a breath of air feeling slightly foolish at his jealousy but far too proud to say anything to anyone.

"Lillia." Nefer studied his sister with a sigh, "There's a gathering, in the south east lounge. I have a feeling Chester's behind it."

"Damn it." she huffed and rolled her eyes. With a swift turn on her heel she marched out the room muttering incoherently under her breath,

"Uh," Kate looked from Nefer to Pouge, "What just happened?" Pouge shrugged kissing the top of her head lightly as the looked at Nefer for an explanation.

"Come." Nefer's shoulders slumped slightly, "And you'll see." There was a grim note in his voice as he led them out the room and followed Lillia down the hall to one of the many lounge rooms, this one packed with people as an angry voice rang out.

"They should **never **have been granted residence! Who knows what they are capable of and what their powers can achieve!"

"Is he talking about us?" Tyler looked nervously at Lillia; an angry scowl had made its home on her face and she nodded her lips pursed.

"He's gathered quite an audience today." Nefer noted distastefully. Reid peeked round the door and saw the speaker, elevated above the crowd so his curly dirty blond hair and round face were visible to everyone.

"Judas was wrong to grant residence, brothers, sisters they_ will _destroy us!"

"Lillia!" Nefer hissed as she walked purposefully into the murmuring crowd, anger pulsating from her body.

"Do you like your residence Chester?" her voice sounded, unnaturally calm.

"Who dare threaten me?" Chester's eyes scanned the crowd his face angry until he saw her seething face, "Oh, uh, L Lady Lillia." He attempted a smile as he dropped to the floor gently and was face to face with her.

"Well?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I, uh, well yes. I do." His voice was quiet as the crowd watched him become submissive,

"Yes you would." She was un-amused planting her fists on her hips and glaring at him formidably, "Well, the next time you criticise my father openly it will be a threat." She snarled, "Remember your place warlock, or you will be put in it." the threat hung heavily in the air leaving no doubt that there would be punishment the next time it happened.

Turning to the crowd she raised her head slightly and glared at them, angry that they too had dare to doubt her father, "The Son's of Ipswich are guests of this house, as are you." The room stared back at her, afraid of what she might do, "now leave." She hissed causing the crowd to disperse rapidly.

"Well." Nefer grinned slightly an elongated canine poking out from the guard of his lip, "I think you showed them." she sighed and looked at the others,

"I am sorry you had to hear that. Chester is, afraid of you." She shrugged and scratched her head glancing quickly at Luka and Reid. "Come. You must be hungry," she led them to the kitchen silently.

"Ohh," Pouge emerged from the freezer a choc ice in his mouth and a Ben & Jerry's cookie ice cream in his hands,

"Pouge!" Kate hissed mildly embarrassed.

"Wha? I humgy." Lillia cringed slightly as she witnessed the contence of his mouth,

"Lovely." She took a sip of some red liquid from a plastic bottle, the metallic taste washed over her tongue and down her throat leaving a pleasurable tingle in its wake,

"Is that uh," Sarah looked at her a mixture of fascination and disgust on her face. Lillia nodded swirling the contence round the bottle before taking another gulp.

"Yes." She looked at them carefully; she could see Nefer shifting nervously a bottle in his hand,

"So, what?" Reid slumped casually onto the chair next to her, "You go out at night, hunt a load of people and fill up bottles with their blood?" he raised an eyebrow making her snort.

"You watch far too many movies." She put the lid on the bottle and set it on the table. "No we don't. We don't actually hunt anymore, its too medieval." She looked at Nefer who nodded, "despite what you hear on the news there isn't a shortage of blood donors, there's plenty. We have operatives working within every division of the government, including hospitals, and we get the spare donated blood." She shrugged slightly.

"Oh."

"You seem disappointed." Nefer looked at Reid in amusement. He shook his head but didn't say anything.

"So where are we?" Caleb asked suddenly, changing the subject.

Nefer finished off his bottle and looked at him, blinking, "Stoker manor." He replied as if it was obvious.

"Obviously." Tyler rolled his eyes taking a bite of his peanut butter and jam sandwich, "Where abouts are we?" he asked after he'd swallowed.

"Ohhh." Nefer nodded making Lillia shake her head, "Well, we're actually just outside of Ipswich." He shrugged ripping the paper off his empty bottle.

"Hell." Reid grinned wickedly, "Why don't we go pay Nicky a visit?" he looked at everyone, Tyler and Pouge nodded eager to go Caleb had an uncertain look on his face while Lillia just looked confused.

"I don't know Reid." Caleb was looking at Lillia and Nefer,

"Pussy." Reid taunted smirking.

"Uh, hey." Lillia waved in an attempt to get their attention, "Who or what is Nicky's?" there was a blank look on her face as she waited for an explanation.

"It's a bar." Sarah answered before the others could, "Loads of people from school go there. It's a cool place." She shrugged.

"Um." She looked from Sarah to Nefer, who shrugged.

"Don't see why not, what time is it?" he asked,

"11." Lillia glanced at the clock next to the two-door fridge freezer.

"Well." Nefer licked his lips in a manner similar to his father. "I don't see why not. As long as we're back before the sun rises." He looked at Lillia who nodded.

"Ok." She sighed, and bit her lip. "We better get ready then." They stood and headed back to their rooms. Lillia could feel the nerves squirming in her stomach as she stepped into her room.

Luka snorted as he watched her pull on several outfits and change her mind, "What d'you think?" she twirled and received a nonchalant gruff. "Well take interest!" she glared playfully at the hellhound. Luka puffed his lips and cocked his head to the side giving a gentle bark to say that what ever she wore she would look beautiful but she must be careful. "I will." She nodded and kissed him on the head. "I'll see you later Luka."

Chapter 6 

The door opened to reveal Lillia, Reid's heart skipped a beat as she stepped out; her chocolate hair fell past her shoulders in gentle curls framing her features, she wore a baggy tee shirt open at the back revealing her milky skin and a short denim skirt that showed off her long slender legs.

"Whoa." He murmured as she smiled, her smoky makeup intensifying her moss green eyes.

"Everyone ready?" she asked, pulling her jacked consciously to her chest,

"C'mon." Nefer moved forward, touching her arm gently and despite they were family he still couldn't help but feel his chest tighten with jealousy, "Dad wants you back by dawn." He looked down at her and led them out the manor into the forecourt where two SUV's were waiting, "Here." He chucked her the keys. "Who wants to ride with moi?" Nefer smirked and headed towards the black SUV.

"We'll go." Caleb and Sarah walked towards Nefer's car hand in hand,

"Yeah. Us too." Kate pulled Pouge towards the SUV.

"And that leaves you guys with me." she smirked at Reid and Tyler. "Promise I won't crash" she headed towards the midnight blue car and hopped in,

"Called it." Reid grinned at Tyler as he slid in the seat next to Lillia. The car started with a soft purr and after a few seconds music screamed out the speakers. "Avenged sevenfold?" he raised an eyebrow as she pulled away following Nefer. She grinned and nodded.

"Suck it up pretty boy." She slapped his hand away lightly as he attempted to change the track and smiled sweetly at him.

-

The drive there hadn't taken that long, surprisingly Nicky's wasn't that far from the Stoker manor.

"Where on Earth did you learn to drive?" Tyler slipped out the car shakily and stumbled away from it. Lillia smirked as she pushed the door shut and surveyed the bar. It was small and slightly shabby but looked welcoming, not run down, she could hear talking and music coming from inside and turned looking at Caleb and Sarah,

"So why is everyone from your school here when it's the holidays?" she asked, locking her car.

"It's a boarding school." Caleb walked towards the entrance, "So most stay here or live round here in the holidays." He answered holding the door open for everyone.

"Oh." She nodded as if she completely understood.

The bar was busy; full of people that were drinking they walked past a pool table and with some irritation Reid noticed Aaron Abbot checking Lillia out as they headed towards their usual table.

"You want a drink?" Pouge looked at Nefer and Lillia.

"Nah." Nefer shook his head as he sat, they both watched as Reid and Tyler walked over to the pool table and began a game with several of the boys already there. She smiled as a competitive look flashed across his face and he made a kissing motion to one of the boys before starting the game.

-

"So Garwin, who's the babe?" Aaron smirked as Reid made his shot, missing the pocked by a millimetre. Reid looked up and glared at the skinny boy.

"She's none of your business." Tyler snapped chalking the end of his cue following Aaron's move and smirking as he missed.

"Is that so?" he raised an eyebrow. "We'll see about that."

"No." Reid put his hand on Aaron's shoulder, "You won't." his voice was threatening stopping the boy in his tracks.

-

"_I know where you are halfling._" A voice sang in Lillia's head, sending it reverberating off her skull. Growing nervous she looked around the bar; Reid was having a heated discussion with a skinny boy at the pool table, Tyler glowering behind his friend, Nefer, Caleb and Pouge were having a game of foosball a few feet away from them but she couldn't find the owner of the voice.

"You ok Lillia?" Kate touched her hand gently making her jump.

"Oh, yeah." She smiled and nodded, "I'm fine."

"Sure? You looked kinda spooked." Sarah stood some change held loosely in her had,

"Yeah I'm fine. Promise." She nodded again making her hair bounce against her shoulders but could shake the feeling that somewhere Chace knew where they were.

"_You can't hide them forever._" The voice sounded again, clearer and she knew it was Chace. Frowning she looked round but couldn't see him.

"You sure your ok?" Kate looked worried, "Maybe we should leave."

"No I'm fine." Lillia smiled, "I've never been in a bar before, that's all."

"Really?" Kate looked shocked.

A sudden flash of power stopped their conversation, it was like a burp that stuck in her throat leaving the taste of bile once it had emerged, they looked round to see what had happened and saw Reid glaring over the skinny boy he'd been talking too.

"Damn it Reid!" Caleb looked furiously over at him.

Taking the situation into her own hands Lillia excused herself from the table just as Sarah had chosen a song on the jukebox and made her way over to Reid. "How about a dance?" she grinned at the boy slipping her hand into his, smiling slightly as Goosebumps flew up her arm making her shiver and dragged him to where the others were dancing.

"What was that about?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck,

"Nothing," he muttered looking away from her slightly and over to where Aaron was glaring at them. Lillia sighed suddenly feeling like she was out of her depth, "You ok?" he looked at her his blue eyes sparkling gently,

"Yeah." She smiled as his hands rested on her hips and he twirled her around making her giggle.

Once the song had ended Reid led Lillia to the table, her hand still in his, and sat down next to her a smile on his face.


	8. Chapter 8

**hope you like, might try and het another chapter out tonight, if not tonight then monday. thankyou for reading and rating  
enjoy! xxx**

* * *

The evening at Nicky's had been amazing, and Lillia had woken that afternoon with a grin on her face. Spending the evening Reid had been fun and she realised that she did in fact like him. Pulling the covers off herself, making Luka grunt in protest, she doubted whether he would like her in return.

"I'm not his kind of girl." She sighed as Luka rolled over and began to chase the squirrel that haunted his dreams, perhaps its for the best, she thought, her heart could not go through the pain and torment it had already suffered. Though she could not deny the growing disappointment in her chest, she grabbed a swimming costume from the side and headed down for a relaxing swim.

She smiled at the empty pool, glad of the solitude and slid in; sending a ripple across the placid surface and shivered as the could water grabbed at her skin before pushing off from the slide and gliding under the waters surface like a well trained predator.

After several lanes she pulled herself out with a satisfied sigh, the swim had helped to clear her head. She wiped her face with a towel sniffing slightly as water flew up her nose.

"Have a fun night?" Uriel was glaring at her from the door.

"Yes." Came her cold reply, wrapping the towel round her shoulders she glared back, "Not that it's any of _your_ business." She turned on her heel but was stopped by his hand resting on her shoulder. He snarled making her turn and face him her eyes narrowed and cold.

"Take. Your hand. Off me. Falling." Her body had gone ridged, "You have no rights to me anymore." She advanced on him; her words threatening made him smirk.

"But I'm sure you wish I do," he studied her coldly taking in every inch of her body, "I see the way you look at him, the way you looked at me." he moved closer to her, "He'll never be good enough for you."

Her hand came crashing down on the side of his face, leaving an angry red handprint; he stumbled back shocked that she'd actually smacked him.

"You'll regret that." He snapped coldly rubbing the side of his face.

"I'm sure." She replied tartly, turning on her heel and heading towards the changing room.

Once showered and dressed in a pair of jersey shorts and an oversized jumper she emerged to find the four Son's of Ipswich swimming lanes, competing together aggressively. Caleb saw her first and smiled taking his goggles off.

"Hey." He nodded and waded over, "You ok?"

She nodded and sat on the side dipping her feet in, "Mm." She smiled as Pouge and Tyler swam over noticing with some disappointment that Reid hadn't noticed, the meeting with Uriel pushed far from her mind.

"Hey Lil." Pouge swung his goggles round his finger and glanced back at Reid with a shrug.

"Hey," she smiled, flicking water at Tyler as he attempted to pull her in, "You guys ok?" Reid; suddenly realising that he was now racing himself decided to swim over to the others, smiling when he saw Lillia.

"Yeah." Caleb rubbed the back of his neck,

"What's the plan for today?" Reid studied Lillia, a smirk playing across his face making her heart lurch nervously.

"What ever you want." She shrugged with a smile. Reid raised an eyebrow, he could think of plenty of things he wanted to do. Lillia stood breaking his chain of though,

"Where're you going?" he asked hiding his disappointment that she wasn't staying,

"Outside." She grabbed the towel that was next to her and flung it on her shoulder before heading to the door; her bear feet making no sound as she moved,

"But it's light out." Tyler stated somewhat obviously, a worried look crossing his face,

"So it is!" she replied sarcastically a playful smile resting on her face making Reid wonder if she would ever feel the same. "I'll see you in a bit." She closed the door gently behind her leaving the others staring in bemusement.

"But, how?" Tyler asked completely confused.

"Maybe she has some kind of protective anti sun bubble." Pouge shrugged giving Tyler a playful nudge and making them laugh.

-

Lillia headed out across one of the paddocks to the stables. The manor had a vast amount of land, and while most of it were gardens, a couple of acres had been used for stables.

"Lady Lillia." Garrett, a young stable hand bowed his head slightly as she walked in.

"Hi." She smiled and walked over to once of the stables, she had dressed in formal horse riding gear; cream jodhpurs thigh high black riding boots and a black polo shirt with leather gloves. "How's Valley?" she peered into one of the stables, it's inhabitant; a dapple grey gelding flicked his ears back at the sound of his name and raised his head.

"He's fine today ma'am." Garrett nodded as the horse nudged Lillia with his velvety muzzle, demanding her to reveal any tasty treats she may be harbouring.

"So, he should be fine to ride?" she handed the horse a polo smiling as he crunched it before nudging her again. If she has one then surely she has another. "Garrett?" she turned when the hand hadn't answered her, worried when she saw that he had vanished, "Garrett?" she repeated, gripping the stable door in her hand and attempted to look for him.

"I'd have thought he would have been."

Startled Lillia turned to see a tall youth; his straight brown hair ending at his shoulders and his dark eyes studied her. "Daxter." She breathed, her heart thumped nervously in her chest, "You scared me." he nodded slightly and handed her Valleys tack, "uh thank you."

"Be wary Lillia." His eyes never left hers as she walked into the stable, "Dark times are ahead." She studied him, unsure if he was about to threaten her, "Your enemies take many forms and they conspire from within your very home. Everything you think you know is changing." He turned abruptly and left, leaving her looking rather confused.

"Uh, thanks for that Daxter." She called and shook her head. "Damn oracle warlocks." She muttered tightening Valley's girth and leading him out of the stables to the field.

"C'mon boy," she patted his neck once she had mounted and kicked him into a sift trot, "Lets see what you can do," she kicked him again and he made the transition to canter, gently she guided him towards the jumping paddock and led him gently to the jumps. He glided through the air, landing smoothly before heading to the next, "Good boy." She whispered.

After a few minutes Lillia noticed Kate, Sarah and the others head outside. She smiled when she noticed Reid.

The dying sun had caused a beautiful gold and red backdrop and Reid couldn't help but to admire Lillia as she and the horse moved almost as one, flying over the jumps as if it was the most naturalist thing in the world.

"_Lillia. Oh Lillia_" the voice, Chace's voice sounded in her head taking on a mocking sing song tone. Valley stopped abruptly refusing to take the jump he snorted and shook his head, "_I'm getting stronger Lillia._" Her grip tightened on the reins making valley paw at the earth his nostrils flaring in seriousness as he skittered to the side. "_And when you least expect it, that's when I'll take revenge, that's when I'll make you watch as I kill them and take their power. That's when I'll start with Reid."_ Lillia's heart jumped horribly so it felt like it was stuck in her throat, her knuckles had gone white with the intensity of her grip and sensing this Valley spooked. His soft brown eyes rolled manically as he reared and bucked, doing whatever he could to get her off. She couldn't hear the others calling to her, running to see if she was okay, all she could hear was Valley's terrified scream as he threw her from the saddle.

It was like slow motion and she hit the floor, crying out in pain as she skidded across the grass and gravel, ripping the fabric of her clothes and tearing into her skin. Behind her Valley reared again letting out a frightened whinny as Garrett and other stable hand, on hearing the commotion attempted to calm the horse and return it to it's stable.

"Fuck." Pouge was the first to get to her, a grim look on his face as he helped her up gently; the skin on her arm and top of her thigh had been torn and was now bleeding slightly, she was also cradling her arm close to her chest.

"Reid pushed forward, a worried look across his face.

"I'm fine." She winced slightly, her face paling as she wobbled forward, Reid snaked his arm around her waist in an attempt to offer support and she smiled gratefully.

"What happened?" Sarah wrapped her arms around herself to protect from the chill the setting sun had brought.

"Valley, he spooked. Must have been a fox or something." She shrugged slightly and studied her arm,

"No way! Are you, are you healing?" Pouge pushed his face closer and squinted as though if looked hard enough he would be able to see her the fibres of her skin knitting together.

"Yeah." She nodded slightly embarrassed as everyone stared at her.

"That's so cool!" Tyler was string at her arm where the skin was now only lightly grazed. "How'd you do that?"

"Tyler!" Kate glared making him flush and look at the floor,

"It's ok." Lillia smiled softly as Reid's grip tightened protectively round her waist. She found it strangely comforting. "It's the vampire blood in me."

"But you can walk in the light."

"Dude." Reid shook his head, "She's Blade."

"Who?" she looked puzzled as they led her into the house, "I need to go see my father."

"I'll take you," Reid nodded, "But you know, Blade, Wesley Snipes, from the movie?" he put on a deep voice, "All of their strength, none of their weaknesses only their thirst?" he looked at her,

"Uh, no not particularly." Lillia's arm and leg were now fully healed and reluctantly released his grip; she looked at him sharing his disappointment. "The fact that I can walk in the light was a gift from my mother," she smiled at the distant memory, "To see both sun rise and sun set. The beauties of the world." She knocked on the door of her fathers study, "Excuse me a second," And she stepped in closing the door with a gentle click behind her,

"Lillia." Judas stood; a look of worry on his face at the sight of her ripped and damaged clothing.

"Chace is growing stronger." She sat opposite him, "He's coming father and he knows they're here." A mist of fear passed through her eyes.

Judas nodded, a grave expression on his face, and she noticed in the candle light he look tired and drawn, his skin seemed sallow and pulled too tight over his cheek bones. "There were rumours." He studied his daughter, there was too much he couldn't say. "Stay with them Lillia, he will seek bitter revenge." She stood and nodded. "They must not know Lillia."

"Yes father." She pulled the door open, a worried expression on her face.


	9. Chapter 9

**thankyou to everyone whos read and even more to those who rate.  
i just want to let you all know that i wont be able to post as regularly because college work is starting to pile on, but i WILL update every friday. promise. and maybe on a wednesday. hope you enjoy.  
xxx**

* * *

The manor, Reid realised after a couple of days, was not that difficult to navigate. Quite simple really, he thought taking a bite of his strawberry pop tart and licked his lips. Caleb, Tyler and Pouge had finished their daily swim and headed to the games room, he however had decided to stay a little longer agreeing to meet them when he'd finished. Many of the inhabitants of Stoker manor had grown accustom to the presence of the Son's of Ipswich nodding in recognition as the passed in a corridor, others, like Chester, still bore some hostility to the four often glaring wearily at them and rushing past. Dusting his hands Reid peered into the library hoping to catch a glance of Lillia curled up on a chair an ancient book nestled on her lap but to his disappointment, found it empty.

The relationship between Reid and Lillia had grown over the past couple of days; often where one was so was the other. Reid smiled at the thought of her and wished that he knew how she felt.

"Sup." Nefer nodded as Reid walked in and threw him a snooker cue. He caught it with a smirk as he noticed Lillia, Kate and Sarah playing what looked like sonic Olympics. She glanced at him quickly, her green eyes lighting up as she smiled.

"Who's game?" he asked pulling his hat down so it was secure.

"You and Tyler play me and Caleb." Nefer chalked his cue, "You ready?" he smirked arrogantly.

"Bring it on pretty boy." Reid smirked back

"Lillia no!" Sarah giggled pushing the girl away, the four boys turned and chuckled at what they saw; Lillia, obviously loosing had decided to even the odds by pushing Sarah and Kate over and laying on them, blocking their view of the game,

"Lillia!" Kate laughed as Lillia's foot went into her face causing a fit of giggles to ripple through the girls that made Lillia roll of the sofa in laughter.

"So, what's happening with the Council of Powers?" Caleb asked returning to the game of pool.

Nefer snorted, "They want you as soon as possible, so naturally they will come at the most inopportune moment." He replied cryptically taking his shot, pocketing a ball.

"What kind of answer is that?" Reid watched him pocket another ball, "Was more like a riddle." He muttered taking his shot.

"The council will come to you when they're ready. Not when you are." Nefer winced as a lanky dirty blond hair girl walked in with Uriel behind her.

"Tilly." He acknowledged coldly.

Lillia stood glaring as Uriel moved closer to her making jolt of jealousy hit Reid. "I told you you'll pay." He whispered with a smirk.

"Lillia." Tilly's cold grey eyes had rested on Lillia and a cruel smile flickered across her face, "I see you have some new toys." She got closer to Reid, checking him out in an obvious manner smirking at the growing hatred filling the room.

The snarl that emitted from Lillia's throat left no mistake that this was not a meeting of friends; the smirk on Tilly's face grew as she shifted even closer to Reid so that he could feel her breath on his neck.

"You are not welcome here." Lillia's voice was cold and full of hatred and loathing as she glared at the witches and angels.

"Oh?" Tilly raised an eyebrow, grinning at Uriel as she trailed a finger over Reid's chest. He shifted uncomfortably, unable to escape from her and looked helplessly at Caleb and Nefer. "That's funny," she pressed herself against Reid and looked up in away she thought was obviously seductive. "Because I do remember receiving an invitation." And cast a sidelong glance at Lillia.

She could feel her anger boiling her blood and balled her fists. "Leave." She instructed coldly, her whole dementor changing making the other fidget nervously.

"You know what?" Tilly tore her gaze away from Reid and looked at Lillia, behind her a smirk was still painted on his face, "I don't think I will, I quite like it here Lillia, taking what you have," she touched Uriel's arm subtly and glanced at Reid, "And what you want." She looked back at Lillia moving closer and touched her arm gently. Lillia slapped her away hard enough to leave an angry stinging red mark.

"Leave. Now." She repeated warningly.

"No." Tilly moved her head towards Lillia's ear, "You know I can take him from you," a smirk crossed her face as she felt Lillia's body stiffen "I'll turn him against you Lillia, just like last time."

Tilly had pushed one step too far causing something to snap within Lillia. Without warning and faster than anyone could have imagined Lillia grabbed Tilly's hair, pulling her back getting extremely close to her ear, so close her lips brushed passed the skin. She smiled at the fear rolling off the girls body in crashing waves and licked the rim lightly making her shudder. "This is your last warning, witch." Her voice was disturbingly calm, like an eye of a storm there was a wave of hidden destruction to come. She brushed an elongated incisor over the girls neck resting over the thumping artery and pulled Tilly's hair tighter, smirking at the squeak that escaped from her throat. "Leave." She whispered softly.

"**LILLIA!**"

The voice was angry, furious and made everyone turn to the doorway where a thick set woman stood, her pale muddy brown eyes glaring at Lillia hatefully.

"Sora." Lillia nodded, blond hair still firmly gripped in her hand.

"How dare you! Release her at once!" the woman moved clumsily into the room, heading straight for Lillia.

"As you wish." She casually released her grip letting her fingers run through and tugging at the knots she had created.

"An unprovoked attack on a witch…" her voice was now a husky growl.

"It was **not** unprovoked." Lillia stood her ground narrowing her black eyes,

"Lillia," Nefer attempted to get closer to his sister but found his was blocked by Tilly's smirking face,

"You insolent child!" Sora's hands were clenched creating a podgy little ball. "The rest of the council shall hear of your unacceptable behaviour!" she threatened almost smugly, knowing that in their traditional ways the council found half breeds distasteful.

Angry Lillia pushed past the woman, giving Tilly a hard shove with her shoulder so she nearly toppled over and stormed out the door, slamming it so hard the fame splintered and the door bounced open.


	10. Chapter 10

**well, id like to dedicate this chapter to mischiflover as a thankyou for always reading and reviewing. it means alot to me. so this is just a way for me to say thanks.  
hope you enjoy!  
xxx**

* * *

Blood pounded in her ears as she made her way outside, furious with Tilly and Uriel but angrier that she had let them get to her. She tried to cool off as she walked but found that it had the opposite effect making her angrier as she ran over details of what had just happened. 

"_I'll turn him against you, just like last time._"

Tilly's voice ran through her head un-digging memories Lillia had tried so hard to bury.

-

_It had been several years ago when the first angelic army made residence at the Stoker manor, a minor battalion they had stayed for the best part of the summer. It was the first year Lillia's father had allowed her to meet clans of the council; usually she was to stay in the South wing of the manor studying hard with her private tutor. She remembered that day clearly; excitement buzzed through her blood, she was about to see if the stories her mother had told her as a young child were true if the angels did tower hundreds of feet above any normal person and if their beauty was as dazzling as she said._

_When she had finally met them she remembered feeling foolish, they were not abnormally tall, but were unnaturally beautiful taking her breathe away as she saw them. Afra, the general had brought only two of his newly recruited soldiers; a young sub archangel with beautifully spun golden hair, his eyes catlike in their shape were a beautiful ocean blue and tanned skin, his name was Uriel and he smiled almost nervously at Lillia and her father. The other, a young gatekeeper called Nomad, he had a more mysterious persona leaving Lillia wondering what he was about where he was from._

_Her father had spent most of that summer in meetings and Nefer had been sent away for his maturation quest; something that male vampires went through when they came of age Lillia never quite understood, nor was she particularly that interested. So she had spent most of her time with Uriel and Nomad, though he was never good company preferring to spent his time brooding moodily in the library reading vampiric history and questioning Lillia on her blood line, 'how were half breeds possible?' 'Why were there not more?' so many questions she found herself becoming easily irritable._

_She remembered that day clearly; it was a particularly warm summer's afternoon that she and Uriel had spent together, walking through the manor grounds talking and laughing, their bond growing with every step. It was so warm that they had ended the day with a water fight that made her laugh until her sides hurt, and then as the sun fell from the sky they shared their first kiss, it was sweet and sensual leaving the taste of strawberries in her mouth._

_Their love affair did not last though, that day she remembered too, sitting outside in the sun when the witch clan came; at its head was Sora east in the council of Powers and a young girl of 18 her frame willowy and long dirty blond hair that hung limply by her shoulders._

_Lillia had felt an instant dislike for this girl, Tilly, smirking as she entered her house and smirking as Lillia walked in on her and Uriel embracing, in the moment she witnessed their embrace she felt her heart break, cracking under the weight of being trapped between day and night, the weight of being trapped and alone._

_-_

Lillia awoke from the memory, a trail of tears fresh on her pale cheeks. She wiped them away quickly cursing her weakness and looked around her surroundings. She found herself sat on a bale of hey by the stables, whinnying sounding softly behind her as she pulled her knees to her chest and stared out at the horizon sitting for what seemed like eternity.

"Lillia?" Reid approached cautiously unsure if he should. She looked up at him, her green eyes misted painfully making him want to reach out and touch her, "Is it ok if I sit?" he ventured, she nodded silently, surprised that anyone had missed her and he sat next to her, his hand touched her slightly sending a spark of heat jumping up her fingers and travelling through her arm, causing her heart to skip a beat. "You ok?" he studied her, genuine worry in his blue eyes.

"Mm." she nodded, still staring out at the clouds. The sound of a horse snorting made her glance at the wooden stable.

"You sure?" his little finger touched hers gently and subconsciously she wrapped hers around it, seeking the comfort and warmth from someone.

She bit her lip, willing herself not to wish for too much, to just be happy with all that life had given her. "I'm sorry about earlier." She whispered looking him in the eye and knowing that he deserved better than anything she could hope to offer and too scared to want more, too scared to go through the same torment she had with the angel.

This time Reid placed his hand over hers and held it tightly, "It doesn't matter, as long as you're ok." His voice was soft as he battled with himself and his urge to never let her go, to protect her from everything bad in the world and lover her. Lillia looked down at their entwined hands and back up at him, her eyes a sea of conflicting emotions.

"You deserve better." She whispered, looking away but not removing her hand from his, a feeling of total inadequacy washing over her. She could offer nothing to anyone.

"Lillia," he gently forced her to look at him by cupping her chin and searched her face, deciding that it was time for her to know. He breathed nervously, "All I want is you, there is nothing better than that." He pulled her close and wrapped her in a hug that they'd both secretly wanted since the beginning. She buried her head into his shoulder, taking in his scent and holding him tightly never wanting to let go. She wanted to stay like this forever.

They sat like that for a while; just holding each other until the sun fell below the horizon and stars twinkled knowingly in the sky. Reid released her slightly pushing a stray strand of chocolate hair behind her ear, "You're not alone Lillia," he whispered touching her cheek gently and rubbed her jaw line softly with his thumb.

She looked at him with a smile, wishing that this moment in time could be frozen, and nestled into him never wanting him to let her go. She closed her eyes feeling safe and protected; for once she didn't feel so alone. Her smile widened as she felt Reid kiss the top of her head tenderly,

"You have me."


	11. Chapter 11

Hey! Sorry its late, this chapter was quite hard to write, so im really sorry if its pants. Hopefully the next one's better. Enjoy and thanks to everyone who r&r.

**Happy reading xxx**

The sun had set by the time Lillia and Reid returned to the house, hand in hand, they walked into the games room. All eyes were on the two as they stepped through the door.

"Where were you?" Nefer rounded on her angrily making Reid's hand tense tightly, "the council have called a meeting, you and the Sons of Ipswich are requested for an audience." He narrowed his eyes glaring at his younger sister, "You're probably in a lot of trouble."

"I know." She sighed rolling her eyes slightly, "But it _was_ worth It." she grinned mischievously as a smile flickered across Nefer's face,

"She wanted you to react though." He folded his arms across his chest surveying her in an annoying elderly brother way.

"Yeah, I realise this." She smiled as Reid wrapped his arm round her waist, "I'll deal with it Nefer, don't you worry." She patted him on the arm sarcastically as they headed towards the sofa making Nefer sigh angrily.

"You alright?" Pouge nodded at Reid his arms wrapped around Kate's shoulders as they watched what looked like Friday night lights,

"Mm." Reid smiled, pulling Lillia down onto the sofa with him nuzzling into the side of her neck making her giggle.

"Here." Nefer moodily threw a bag of popcorn at Lillia, obviously still angry with her as he shoved a DVD on and sat on the floor next to Luka.

-

The film had finished late into the night, leaving an annoying tune in Lillia's head about pies, "So what'd you think of Sweeny Todd?" Sarah yawned as they all headed up to bed,

"Man, it was weird." Tyler shivered next to Novella at the memory of some of the scenes from the film. Novella nodded in agreement yawning as she waved goodnight to the group.

"Night." Caleb smiled at everyone once they had reached their rooms and kissed Sarah gently before opening his bedroom door, Pouge imitated him kissing Kate and casually nodding to the rest.

"So." Reid smiled almost awkwardly once it was just the two of them left, "What did you think of the film?" he felt slightly dorky, standing there in front of her.

Lillia smiled, her own awkwardness becoming evident, "I dunno." Her voice was soft and barely above a whisper, she bit her lip. "You don't have to do this you know." She didn't want to have her heart broken again and almost refused to believe that something like this was happening to her.

"Shut up." Reid moved closer and looked down at her, "I know I don't have to," he paused, resting his chin gently on the top of her head, "But I want to." He wrapped his arms round her waist pulling her so close to him she could feel his heart beating. She smiled glad of his answer.

"If you say so." She murmured looking up at his sparkling blue eyes,

"And I do." He took that opportunity to kiss her, gentle at first before coming more confident; she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back. It was sweeter than Uriel's and left her breathless, Reid grinned at her before winking, "Night." He murmured his voice slightly husky as he pulled the door open.

Lillia nodded, touching her lips slightly, "Sleep well." She replied smiling as she walked into her own room. Luka snorted, glaring at her slightly. "Oh stop moaning!" she flopped onto her bed in a good mood. "Your starting to get like Nefer." At that comment Luka snorted in disagreement watching her, as she got ready for bed.

-

For the first time in a long while Lillia's sleep was broken by dreams.

She was stood alone in a deserted barren field dressed in only a plain white chiffon dress that scraped across the dried land. The scene was disturbingly familiar and left her with a chilling taste in the back of her throat; the sky had turned a noxious green plagued with dark clouds rolling over the horizon as if playing games with each other. A battle had long since past the field leaving a large amount of devastation in its wake; skeletons were strewn across the land stuck in a moment of time as they tried to escape from whatever horrors they'd encountered; their bones charred black from a raging fire and their bony mouths wide open screaming in silence.

The wind picked up making Lillia shiver and hug herself. She moved forward placing one naked foot carefully in front of the other, why was this place so familiar to her? Why did she recognise it? She bit her lips; the dried gravel was cold against her skin.

"You know this place don't you." She could hear a smirk in the voice that sounded and turned in an attempt to find him,

"Chace?" she sounded alarmed as she realised where she was, of course she knew this place. A far off rumble of thunder left a heavy atmosphere and she could feel the erratic grip of fear tightening around her. This was what remained of her family's home, realisation hit her heavily as laughter started, "What have you done?" she whispered dropping her arms numbly to her side as the bitter wind clawed at her skin.

"No no Lillia. Not what I've done." Chace stepped in front of her, his once hansom features pulled into an ugly sneer, "But what you did, well," he paused grinning in amusement, "More like what you won't do." He moved casually closer touching her hair as she attempted to take it all in,

"What?" she shook her head not fully understanding what he had said. "What did you do?" she snarled glaring at him.

He shook his head in amusement before becoming serious, "Haven't you been listening?" he held his arms out and she jumped back as several spiders scuttled over her feet "All of this is because of you."

"No." she whispered, shaking her head and looking at the skeletons she could feel bile rise up into the back of her throat, were they what remained of her father and brother, of Reid?

"Yes Lillia." Chace moved extremely close to her his eyes black and rested his cheek against hers, "And you'll lose everything because of it."

-

"NO!" Lillia awoke in a panic thrashing and bucking her body in a desperate attempt to free herself from her covers, sweat covered her body making her shine in the limited light and her breath came out in raspy, short shallow gasps, "No." she repeated jumping free of her bed and pressing herself against the wall watching a small spider crawl nervously across her pillow. Luka studied her, his glowing eyes worried as he watched her slid down the wall to the floor. She shook her head not wanting the dream to be true as she realised she was wearing the white dress from the dream; it's hem stained with mud. "Oh Luka," she gripped his fur in her fingers as he settled next to her, not understanding what was happening to his dear friend he curled up next to her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey. Sorry this took so long. Thank you to everyone who reads and rates, and especially to ****mischiflover**** as she always reads and rates**

**Thumbs up enjoy xxx

* * *

**

The nightmare had left Lillia trembling, her hand rested on Luka's head and she stared vacantly at the opposite wall, thoughts tumbling through her mind churning like un unsettled sea. The council had put far too much trust in Chase, inviting him into her home; she shivered at the nightmare image of her home in ruins still steaming from the destruction.

To calm herself she dressed quickly; throwing on a pair of oversized tracksuit bottoms and a hoodie, and pulled her chocolate hair into a messy bun before exiting her room, Luka ever close to her heels and both jogged downstairs heading straight for the library.

There was no clear reason why, but Lillia had always felt the library to be the most calming room of the manor housing only books people rarely ventured in. Perhaps that's what appealed most to her, a place she could go where no one would judge her, never whisper snide remarks as she passed. The books and Luka had always been her closest friends; she sighed as she ran a finger gently over the leather bindings of some of the books, it was soft beneath her fingers and moulded to the presser she applied. She decided to pull a book out at random, raising her eyebrows slightly as she read the title, 'history of the Ipswich witches.' Ironic she thought as she rested on a large leather lounger, folding her legs under her and smiled as Luka jumped up next to her, squashing her comfortable against the side and snorted as she opened the book carefully resting in on her legs and his side. Lillia felt herself relax almost immediately as she lost herself in the words.

-

That morning Reid awoke with a smile on his face and feeling happier than he had in a while he jumped out of bed with a vast amount of energy for that time in the morning and punched Tyler lightly on the arm,

"Dude," he rolled his eyes throwing Reid a towel, "Swim?" Reid nodded, a smirk growing on his face as he looked at his best friend. Reid's good mood was contagious and Tyler couldn't help but start to grin.

"So, you and Lillia eh?" Pouge raised an eyebrow a coy smile on his face as he stepping into the pool ignoring the cold water against his skin and making it ripple as he turned to look at Reid.

"Yeah." He smirked shivering slightly, "Me and Lillia." He pulled his goggles on and grabbed hold of the side of the pool, ready to launch himself into the water.

"Be careful Reid." Caleb warned, a paternal look flashing in his dark eyes, "We don't know them well, we need to be cautious." He watched Reid roll his eyes and push off from the side with force before swimming a determined front crawl. Caleb rolled his eyes, that boy would never listen to anyone, he thought to himself with a sigh.

-

After the swim Reid walked back to his room, detouring past the library hoping that he'd catch a glance of Lillia. He smiled when he did see her; curled up with Luka, a large book resting tenderly on her knees. He noticed that she looked slightly tired and tense, like she hadn't slept, her hand rested on Luka's head or comfort as her eyes skimmed over the words of the book.

Silently he walked in, hoping to surprise her; he placed his hand gently on the back of her neck and softly ran a finger over her skin, making the fine hairs stand on end. She jumped slightly and tried to move away before realising it was Reid and smiled in relief, it was not something that had been resurrected in from her nightmares.

"Hey," she looked up at him feeling her stomach jump as he looked down at her, "Good swim?" she reached up and gently took hold of his hand feeling the comfort from the heat coming from him.

"Mm." He lent down slightly and on instinct she pushed herself up, meeting halfway for a gentle peck that made both their lips tingle pleasantly. Reid smiled down at Lillia, still not believing his luck that she actually liked him too.

Lillia bit her lip, nervousness exploding from nowhere, "The council have called an audience, at midnight." She informed, closing the book in front of her, using a slender finger as a book mark.

"Don't worry." Reid knelt down beside her; kissing her cheek and giving her hand a gentle reassuring squeeze, "You've got the others." He studied her closely, his sparkling blue eyes as clear as a calm sea, "And you've got me." He whispered.

She smiled, it was only a small smile but it still lit up her face, wiping away the tiredness and making her eyes sparkle. She nodded silently allowing him to pull her up and into him.

"Let's go upstairs." He draped his arm over her shoulders, pulling her with him gently and took hold of her other hand. Luka followed lazily after them giving a disgruntled snort, mildly irritated that he'd been forced to move from his comfortable position and go upstairs.

Tyler was just leaving the room as Reid and Lillia reached the corridor, he smiled and nodded casually at Reid.

"Where're you going?" Reid raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Games room. Novella said she'd teach me, uh," he knitted his brow together, "Tarro cards?"

"Tarot cards." Lillia corrected him, smiling softly as Tyler flushed,

"Oh, um right." He nodded hastily, becoming shy and muttering a quick goodbye.

Reid smirked slightly, amused that Tyler had scuttled off and held the door open for Lillia, "After you milady." He flashed her a dazzling smile making her raise her eyebrows as she walk in and past him; clothes were strewn across the room in a similar manner to that of an exploded bomb, she smiled at the sight of a pair of navy Calvin Klein boxers laying in a crumpled heap on the floor.

"Make yourself at home." Reid winked, handing her the remote and subtly pushing the boxers under his bed. "Well, not that you're not already." He smirked and headed to the en-suite.

Aimlessly Lillia flicked through the channels not settling on one for more than several seconds before changing again. She sighed, frustrated that there was nothing good on.

"You know," Reid had his arm resting on the doorway; the other held a cream towel round his waist, "The point of TV is to watch it." His blue eyes sparkled in amusement and Lillia felt her face heat up as she looked away, embarrassed that he was essentially naked in front of her. The sunlight filtering in from the window made his body shine enhancing the detail and definition of his body as he stood there smirking almost self-righteously. She bit her lip as he grabbed a pair of boxers from beside her, smirking again as he brushed past her.

"Uh," she squeaked softly pulling her knees up to her chest.

"So, what did you wanna do?" he asked, hopping on one foot as he pulled on a pair of jeans. She shrugged, still avoiding looking at him making him laugh softly as he ran a hand through his damp hair after pulling on a red hoodie, "Wanna watch a film?" he asked flopping onto the bed next to her.

"Okay." She shrugged playing with Luka's fur and took the chance to look at Reid smiling as she caught his gaze. He nodded, pushing a DVD into the player and settled onto the bed, pulling her close to him so she was resting between his legs and on his chest and wrapped his arms around her, holding her as the film started.

-

As the credits rolled up the wide screen TV neither made an attempt to move, too comfortable in their position; Luka too made no attempt to move, snoring softly with his head resting heavily on Reid's leg. Reid ran his hands over Lillia's arms and shoulders, making goose bumps pop up on her skin and he sighed in contentment resting his chin gently on her shoulder and kissed her cheek. It was just past 10:00 giving them two hours before the council met.

"I should go get ready." Lillia whispered softly though made to effort to move,

"Mm." Reid pulled her closer and hugged her tightly


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the delay, half term was busier than I thought it would be and I've been having a few…problems. But less of that,**

**I've somehow managed to write part of the last chapters, so this hopefully wont babble on for ages, though it feels like it's beginning to.**

**Hope you enjoy, thanks to every one who r&r (hope mischiflover's feeling better)

* * *

**

They stayed like that for a while, and they both found themselves totally relaxed all evidence of her previous nightmare erased from her mind as Reid held her. She smiled and pushed herself into him, want him to never let her go but knowing that she was going to have to get ready.

"I need to get ready." She twisted over so she was lying on his chest facing him, and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing his cheeks, teasing him slightly.

He touched her face gently, running his fingers along her features in a exploration; tracing the outline of her lips, cheekbones and nose, before kissing her quickly; claiming her mouth with his own.

"Mm, you do." He grinned hissing her nose, "You stink." He teased tickling her making her squirm and giggle.

"No!" she jumped up laughing, knocking Luka and waking him with a grunt. Her chest heaved up and down as she gasped for breath and grinned. All tiredness extinguished from her face and replaced by glowing beauties that Reid couldn't take his eyes off. "I do need to get ready." She breathed.

Reid nodded reluctantly and smiled subtly as he watched her and Luka leave. He honestly felt like the luckiest guy alive.

-

Undressing quickly Lillia jumped in the shower, sighing happily as the hot water jetted over her, turning her skin pink and washed away all remaining tension.

"What'd you think?" she held a cream dress up in front of Luka, subtle gold detailing on the bust and waited for his response. He snorted in disinterest knowing that she was going to wear it anyway despite what he thought. "Mm." She ran a hand through her dried hair untangling the soft chocolate curls and held the dress up in front of her gazing at her fuzzy reflection. "It'll do." She nodded satisfied that it was just right, she didn't have to dress up to meet the council but knew that with two of its members showing their distaste to her 'muddying the blood lines' but it would be better if she made a good impression. Carefully she pulled the dress over her head and applied some subtle make up.

"Well?" she looked at Luka and sighed, she wasn't ready for this, not by a long shot. Luka surveyed his mistress and with an approving nod he circled her, making sure that nothing was out of place.

"Good?" she asked brushing the dress down nervously, attempting to smooth out any creases. The hellhound gave a gruff bark and nudged his head into her; she wouldn't have to face this alone. "Guess we better find the others then." She knocked on Reid's door nervously only having to wait a few seconds for an answer.

"Wow." He breathed, taking in every detail.

"Ready?" she twisted her fingers in her hand nervously and chewed on her lip. Reid reached out and touched her gently, she pushed into him wrapping her arms around his waist and breathing in his scent.

"The others are in the games room." he rested his head next to hers his eyes closed and a smile on his face.

-

"Supp?" Novella smiled at the two as they walked into the games room, a pack of tarot cards in her hand and Tyler sat across from her, a reading set out in front of him, at the sight of the death card his face paled. Pouge and Caleb looked round from their game at the foosball table while Nefer ignored her completely, obviously still angry at her.

"The council requires our audience." Lillia informed the four sons of Ipswich, the fifth, a distant nightmare the council had put far too much trust in, was far away haunting her from a safe distance. Lillia tightened her grip on Reid's hand as the others stood.

"Now?" Caleb glanced at Sarah and Kate, both of whom shrugged.

"Now." Lillia nodded.

"What if," Pouge stood, "We do…"

"That would be unadvisable." Lillia cut hi off curtly anticipating what he was about to say. "The council are not forgiving." She had learnt that lesson from experience. "We must go." She ignored Nefer, if he was going to be childish, then so was she, she thought ignoring how petty the behaviour was and led the group out the room.

-

The council of powers met deep in the heart of the Stoker manor, in a grand hall that was decorated in creams and gold leaf, delicate intricate designs that were to be marvelled at but not touched. In the centre was an extremely large, unique table, round in shape with a hollow centre, big enough for a large witch clan to stand comfortably in. that would be were they stood, Lillia thought grimly from the door way.

Four chairs were positioned round the table in North, South, East and West quadrants, standing vacant until the council members were present, until then they were not permitted to enter the room.

"So what's this meeting about?" Pouge lent himself comfortable against the wall, chewing on the end of his thumb and studied Lillia.

She sighed, her shoulders drooping slightly as she massaged her temples, she could feel a headache coming. "The council will be deciding my punishment, and they will be deciding you're testing and training." She turned back to the door, chewing the inside of her lip nervously.

"Excuse me. What tests?" Pouge forced Lillia to face him; his eyes narrowed and cold as he pushed Reid back as he began to protest. Pouge's grip on her was uncomfortably tight but she refused to show it.

"You may have proved your worth when battling Chace," she knocked his hand away, her green eyes blank and unfriendly, "But you have not yet proved your worth to them." the coldness in her voice silenced the boy and she raised her head almost arrogantly.

"Oh." Pouge nodded and backed away against the wall wary of her,

"Miss." A young maid stepped forward timidly, her mousy hair pulled back into the required formal bun. Lillia surveyed the maid still in a bad mood, "The council are ready to see you." She bowed her head respectfully not knowing whether Lillia would take offence at being looked at or not and hurried off, not wanting to infuriate her more.

Without a word Lillia led the others into the room and sat in the chairs were four adults. At the position of North was a beautiful female, though quite paradoxically so; her golden hair framed dark features, perfectly proportioned they were almost too ugly too look at. A set of large double-branched wings was folded against her back surrounding her in an air of royalty and giving her away as an Angel.

To her right and in the position of East was Sora, the witch they had already been acquainted with. A scowl graced her face, aging her substantially as she glared at Lillia.

Sat in the Southern position was a young man his hair dark and features mysterious. He had a defined bone structure that was similar to Lillia's and it enhanced them in a distinctly feminine manor.

Lastly, sat at West was an aged man; snow had replaced the colour in his beard and hair. His eyes were small and dark lingering almost longingly at the Son's of Ipswich, and his skin, though pink was rough and lined reminding them of ancient scriptures.

"Welcome." The Angel stood, her dark eyes sparkling as they all watched Lillia and the others shuffle nervously into the centre of the table. "I am Reena, Arch Angel and North in the Council of Powers, this," She held a slender hand out in Sora's direction. "is Sora, High Priestess of the silver raven clan, and East in the Council of Powers." Sora scowled at Lillia, cold distain in her eyes. "Markus Stoker, elder vampire, and South in the Council of Powers." Markus winked at Lillia making her smile subtly, she could feel the energy change round Reid as he moved closer to her but knew that his jealously was unfounded, Markus was her uncle and younger brother of her father, offered a seat in the council only when Judas refused. "And this," Reena continued her introductions, a fond smile in her eyes as she looked at the aged man, "is Rafferties. Accomplished warlock and West in the Council of Powers." The old man's eyes rested on Lillia coldly. He was set in the ancient ways and didn't approve of Lillia's mother and father 'muddying' the bloodlines with her birth.

Reid slipped his hand into Lillia's offering her comfort and in turn taking comfort from her touch.

"I believe we should begin with Lillia." Sora spat in distaste. Obviously Lillia's name was now something that should not be uttered, she sighed, almost amused at Sora's petty childlessness.

Reena nodded, "Yes, I believe that would be the best option." Her dark eyes focused on the girl, "Step forward Lillia." Compliantly and with a bowed head she moved into centre position her feet silent on the wooden floor. Nervousness made her stomach churn and covered her hands in a cold sweat but she refused to show it as she looked at the Angel, her head high.

"Now," Reena folded her slender arms and took a deep breath, "We have all heard of the," she paused finding the right word, "incident, between you and Tilly." Sora's scowl grew, creating deep lines in her face, "And a decision has been made," Rafferties grumbled something as he surveyed Lillia from beneath his eyebrows, Sora folded her arms aggressively obviously unhappy with the decision while Markus shook his head with a sigh.

"As punishment for your actions,"

"Pft." Markus rolled his eyes, "Like it was one sided." He muttered under his breath making Sora's eyes widen abnormally so.

"It was an unprovoked attack!" the witch almost screeched, making Pouge and Caleb wince.

"Oh?" Markus raised his eyebrows calmly, "We've only heard one side of this story Sora. Yours."

"There is no other side!" Soras voice held notes of hysteria and her nostrils flared as she glared from Lillia to Markus.

"Oh?" Markus smiled still calm and infuriating Sora further, "Well have you asked Lillia what happened?" he was smiling smugly at the witch.

"She would lie through her polluted teeth." Rafferties voice was oddly strong for some one with such an aged exterior.

"No judgement should be passed until Lillia's account is heard." Markus stood, his palms planted firmly on the table as he glared at the other members.

Sora pursed her lips, anger splattered across her face in red blotches, "This is preposterous." Her nostrils flared wildly giving her the image of a pig, "A decision has been made."

Reena brought her fist down on the table heavily, sending a wave of vibrations through the wood that silenced the bickering. She took a deep breath her eyes focused on Lillia. "We have reached a decision and Lillia's account has been told." She paused to look around the council members silencing Markus with a cold glare. "Nefer has given us details." Lillia rolled her eyes. With the mood her brother was in she wouldn't be surprised if he told them it was entirely her fault.

"Lillia Stoker, your punishment for the retaliation against Tilly Fairblood, is a week of isolated training with me."

Lillia raised an eyebrow as she forced back a wave of disappointment. Next to her Luka pawed the ground and snorted, his glowing eyes cold and angry as she fought back the urge to look at Reid, "You are to meet me, sun up in the West training room." Reena sat, tucking a stray strand of hair behind an ear and chose to ignore Markus and Soras mumblings.

For a week Lillia would be cut off for the rest of the mansion, from her duties to guard the Sons of Ipswich. For a week she would be cut off from Reid.


	14. Chapter 14

Lillia felt alone as she stood before the council, stripped of her dignity she nodded and stepped back into the safety of the sons and feeling oddly numb, not even noticing when Reid took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

The council members had begun a guarded conversation; the atmosphere had shifting hanging heavily in the air numbing her. It was odd, like the smell of fear that clung to the air sticking in her mouth and nose making her gag slightly only it wasn't fear yet it was, a vile scent that was mixed with tension and something else, something she couldn't quite put her finger on.

"Lillia, you may leave." Reena was looking at her, her eyes showing a sudden detachment, it took her a moment to register what had been said,

"Pardon?" Lillia blinked,

"You heard." Sora sneered, "We're done with you."

Reena frowned at the witch, "For now Lillia you may leave." She countered with kindness in her voice.

"Oh." Lillia nodded suddenly realising that Reid had hold of her hand and gripped it tightly, anxiousness welling up in her chest, this wasn't right the Son's of Ipswich shouldn't be left with the council. At the best of times the council was not to be completely trusted, they were known to manipulate people and situations to their advantage. She bit her lip unsure of what to do. When Chace had arrived several years ago, dripping wet and frightened of his own destructive ability, she had been instructed to stay with him during his meeting with the council and Lillia had believed that she was to stay with them this time.

Luka nudged her leg staring up at her he nodded subtly; yes he would stay he would guard and protect while she could not.

"As the council wishes." Lillia bowed her head respectfully giving Reid's hand one last squeeze and a quick meaningful look she left the room, alone, clicking the door shut behind her she faced the empty corridor her thoughts roaming freely as she returned to the games room.

-

"You back early." Novella knitted her brow together in a frown shuffling the tarot cards absentmindedly. Nefer refused too look at her though a frown was visible on his face.

"They didn't want me there, when they spoke to the Son's." she glanced at Nefer, their differences apparent. Nefer's features were darker than hers, more seductive and secretive like his mothers. Lillia took after her own mother in some ways, though it was mainly Judas' blood that flowed through her veins.

His eyes were cold as he chose to look at her, blank and hard his sudden shift in mood had affected her deeply. Even as young children the two had been inseparable practically best friends until now.

"Excuse me." Nefer pushed past her coldly knocking her back leaving her standing with her arms hanging limply by her sides,

"He's been like that all day." Novella sighed with a shrug, "Moody and sullen. Moping about the place." She resumed shuffling her cards, "Want a reading?" she asked placing a smile on her face hoping to cheer her friend up.

Lillia shrugged, not that bothered either way she sat opposite the witch a depressive mood sweeping over her gloomily.

"C'mon, cheer up chick." Novella set down three cards, grimacing at the reading,

"Great," Lillia rolled her eyes as she studied the reading, Reversed chariot showing that there was high chance of a quarrel, reversed strength showing an abuse of power and the death card; corruption and destruction were taking place, new beginnings were on their way. "Just what we need." She shook her head glancing at Kate and Sarah as they walked into the room.

"Oh, hey." Sarah smiled, blissfully unawares of the atmospheric shift, "Are the guys still in the meeting?" she asked sitting down on the sofa.

"Yup." Lillia replied with a large sigh turning away from the impending doom the tarot cards foretold.

-

After what seemed like several hours the boys returned each with a grim expression on their faces,

Caleb shook his head and slid into the seat next to Sarah, "Hey baby." She kissed him gently on the lips before flicking over the channels, settling on living TV where charmed was on.

Reid stood behind Lillia, his hands resting gently on her shoulders, a similar grim expression in his face, "You ok?" Lillia asked forgetting her own bleak mood.

"Oh not much." Pouge snapped seeming to be in the worst of moods "Only intensive training for as long as they deem 'necessary'." He scoffed making use of air quotation marks.

"Oh." Lillia raised an eyebrow and looked at Novella who shrugged slightly. "I see."

"Yeah well." Tyler huffed finding the councils decision unfair and began to pace angrily around the room.

"Anyway." Reid squeezed her shoulders slightly making her sigh and reach up catching his hand gently.

"Well," Novella stood with a smile Novella packed away her tarot cards and stood with a stretch, "I think we should all go do something, you know." She looked at them in turn, "As it is your last night of freedom." She was resolved in her decision and folded her arms.

Lillia could see Tyler relax a small amount as he stopped pacing and stood next to the witch, "Like what?" he asked, inciting a wicked grin on her face.

"Follow me," she answered, an air of mystery swirling itself around her.

A few puzzled looks passed between the group but non the less they followed her, Lillia had a niggling feeling that she knew where they were heading but followed silently, grasping Reid's hand tightly.

Lillia smiled as they reached a lake, the rising sun glittering on the placid surface and the fresh air had a chilling bite to it, "Anyone fancy a swim?" Novella grinned.

"Huh? But we…ohhh," Realisation hit Kate halfway through and a grin spread across his face, "Why not?" she raised an eyebrow and her and Novella stripped down to their underwear. Lillia's grin widened as she too stripped off and jumped in not bothering to wait. The water hit her like an icy fist shocking her breathless. It was only a few seconds before the others jumped in, disturbing the surface making it ripple energetically across the surface as laughter filled the air.

* * *

**Sorry that was a bit naff, the next chapter going to cut to the next day, was coming up a bit dry on this one. Sorry if it sucks.**

**Don't worry though, things will be explained gradually if you're a bit confused.**

**Hope you enjoyed xxx **


	15. Chapter 15

At dawn Lillia made her way to the west training room a smile on her face from the memories of yesterday in the lake. Her feet padded silently as she walked, dressed in black she was inconspicuous though it was not need; oddly for this time in the morning the west wing was left peaceful. Silently she pushed the heavy glass door open finding Reena there already, sat in the centre of the oak floor with mirrors surrounding her, deep in meditation.

"Welcome." The angel's voice was soft, "If you'd sit." She opened her eyes slowly, allowing them to adjust to the light and indicated in front of her. Obediently Lillia sat, fighting the urge to roll her eyes she looked at her, "I know this punishment seems unduly harsh, but there are reasons behind it." Lillia opened her mouth to speak but was cut off, "No." the angel looked at her firmly, "For your safety, and my own I can say nothing more about it." she stood, stretching out the stiffness in her legs. "Now, before we start, the morning will be spent enhancing your mental capacities," she circled Lillia, "You must be completely relaxed, detached from all your emotions. Close your eyes and clear your mind."

Sceptically Lillia closed her eyes, finding it difficult to still her thoughts. She frowned as they whirled round her head, each time she thought she'd cleared it ten more thoughts buzzed their way through; trivial subjects about food and television sometimes even songs found their way in. very slowly though she began to feel them peel away slipping into a locked file away from her grasp until all that was left was blissful silence.

"Good." Reena's voice echoed silently sounding so far away that it was of no concern.

After several hours Lillia was carefully drawn out of the meditative state,

"Now." Reena smirked slightly, "Let's see what you can actually do."

-

Unbeknown to Lillia, from a room that she had not discovered from her childhood explorations, the sons of Ipswich were watching her as she began to move gracefully round the room, prowling like a cat and becoming the shadows her kind had become so harshly associated with.

Reid wasn't too sure why they were watching this, he didn't think the others knew why either but apparently Markus believed they need to witness first hand how demanding their training would be.

"Watch how she moves," Markus pointed mesmerised by the movement in the room. From out of nowhere Lillia emerges travailing at unnatural speeds, tip toeing round Reena only to strike her and return to her shadowy camouflage; several times this happened with Lillia taking the Angels feet from beneath her and vanishing before she'd even hit the floor,

"Whoa," Tyler blinked staring at through the two-way glass. It had happened so fast he was unsure if he'd seen it properly.

"Impressive," Reena stood and dusted herself off, her eyes skimming through the shadows settling on Lillia's gleaming onyx eyes, "But you're holding back." She pulled her hair into a bun and returned to her guard position.

They carried on grappling for what seemed like hours, each one covered in bruises they recovered quickly from, but Reid had to admit he was becoming board. He sighed and began breathing on the glass; drawing pictures on the steam he'd created.

Lillia was growing tired, and as she made a pass knew too late that she was too slow and cursed her mistake as Reena plucked her from the air like she was nothing, a strong grip on her neck, "Stop holding back." The Angel glared slightly; irritated at Lillia she flung her across the room.

Caleb winced as Lillia impacted the wall with a loud cracking sound; he could feel the wall vibrate and shook his head turning to Markus an angry expression on his face, "This is wrong." He challenged.

The vampire surveyed him arrogantly, "This, boy," he sneered, "Is punishment." He returned his gaze to where Lillia stood moaning as she rested a hand on her forehead, a thin trickle of blood leaking from her nose. Without giving her time to recover Reena launched an attack, burying her elbow into Lillia stomach and knocking all the breath from her lungs.

Reid let out an angry growl at the Angel relentless attack; it took a firm grip from Caleb for him not barge in and retaliate. Beside him Luka growled angrily, his nosed pressed against the glass his breath steaming it up as he glared angrily at the Angel, an untamed fire burning in his eyes.

"Did you think it would be easy?" Markus almost sneered making Caleb wonder about the vampire.

Lillia hurt all over she hurt. All she really wanted to do was to stop and curl up in a ball and sleep, forever. But she refused to give up; using the wall for support she stood, raising her head defiantly.

Reena raised an eyebrow, a smile pulled at the corner of her lips, "Your determination is admirable Lillia." She nodded noticing the pain on Lillia's face.

Not knowing what else to do, though she knew it was foolish and she shouldn't Lillia concentrated drawing up a reserved amount of energy and spoke several ancient words her mother had taught her, power caught in her throat, tearing at her skin and lips. With as much effort as she could muster, she forced the energy down her arms aiming at Reena in desperation, failing to notice when it began to rip and tare at her hands, leaving them blistered and raw by the abuse she had so carelessly succumbed too; the tender skin had chapped, leaving angry red welts where parts of the flesh had been ripped and split. She would not heal quickly from this type of untrained abuse. By sheer luck rather than talent the power hit Reena Square in the chest sending her flying across the room, a sickening splintering sound echoed as she landed in heap.

"Shit on me." Reid's mouth hung open as they all gaped at what happened, including Markus.

"So it's true then." Reena panted, wincing as she stood watching Lillia sway, the effort of using that much power had drained too much energy, "You did inherit your mother's gift." She wiped blood of her chin suddenly entranced with Lillia, "I heard whispers long ago but never imagined." She seemed unable to finish what she was saying.

Lillia slipped down the wall and closed her eyes; her body screamed its protest angry that she had subjected it to that amount of torture, her hands throbbed painfully and breathing was difficult as the air rasped through her burnt lips but it was all she could do to keep conscious. Reena made her way slowly to the wounded girl, a plastic bottle of crimson blood in her hand, Lillia groaned as she felt Reena's hand support her neck and something touch her lips, splitting them slightly before cooling metallic liquid hit her mouth, soothing the burnt flesh of her mouth.

From behind the glass, and unnoticed by the boys, Markus' eyes gleamed horribly; a plan was evolving in his head. "Wait here." With that curt instruction he left the room. Not to help his niece, but to inform the other what he had seen

* * *

**um right, PM me if your confused, and I'll try to clarify...without giving too much away  
day off of college gives me time to write and update (Y)**

**thank you to every one that R&Rs it makes me happy, feels like I'm not completely failing with it.**

**next chapter may be up Friday of Saturday,  
hope you enjoy!**

**xxx**


	16. Chapter 16

Reid paced the room anger burning straight through him. Lillia had been carried back to her room, not by Markus but Reena, allowing her some time to heal. He was still worried about her though yet angry that she'd been careless enough to cause that amount of damage to herself, he was also pissed that they wouldn't let him see her.

Luka too showed his anger, pacing behind Reid snarling every so often at nothing but the air his eyes burning angrily, he could leave at any moment, run up the stairs into her room and curl on the bed with her but he wouldn't he promised he would stay with the son's and he would keep that promise, no matter how much it pained him.

"Dude, stop." Pouge sighed in his own frustration, "You'll wear a hole in the floor." He shook his head, watching Reid and the angry expression on his face. He did have to admit that he agreed with his friend, what they had done to Lillia was wrong, no matter what the punishment.

"Reid," It was Caleb's turn to try and console their friend, "I'm sure she's fine," but he trailed off half heartedly the wounds on her face and hands seemed so severe and her breathing so shallow, he shook his head not wanting to think about it.

"Yeah." Reid's voice was strained as he continued to pace, his eyes flashing between icy blue and black.

"Right." Markus walked through the door rubbing his hands together, a satisfied smile on his feminine face, "Let's start training." They blinked in disbelief, training? After what they'd seen?

Both Reid and Luka growled quietly, his insensitivity only angering them further.

"Now," Markus stretched his slender arms, oblivious to the groups' anger, "Today we're going to focus on the physical side of training. The stronger you are in body," he shrugged good naturedly though something in his eyes told them he was hiding something, "The better." He rubbed his hands together, a fake smile spread across his face.

-

Lillia groaned hoarsely, her face buried deep into her pillow as she cursed her stupidness silently, she should've listen to her mother's warnings. Blood had seeped through the bandages on her hands and her throat felt like she'd swallowed several rolls of sand paper.

-

_"That was impressive, but extremely stupid." Reena had scolded, her arm wrapped carefully round Lillia's waist giving her tired legs support._

_"Now you tell me," Lillia crocked back instigating a small smile from the angel. On normal occasions conversation between the binary opposites was strained, even forced; Reena, the embodiment of everything pure, light and holy while Lillia was all __that was considered sinful, dark and solitary. But as the Angel aided her they'd fallen into a comfortable silence._

-

It was nearly nightfall when Lillia awoke blinking slightly as her ears buzzed, she couldn't figure out if she'd fallen asleep or passed out. She shook her head as the buzzing in her ears grew louder and louder until she realised that it was in fact someone knocking at her door, willing her to open it, and quickly.

It took all of her effort to just roll out of the bed, she steadied herself against the bed frame as she stood, a faint feeling washed over her and blocked her vision with swirls of green and yellow light. Clenching her jaw she made her way painfully to the door, gritting her teeth she opened it.

Reid held his breath as Lillia's tired green eyes met his, a small spark lighting them as she looked at him, her face still painfully pale.

"Reid!" she gasped, her legs refusing to battle anymore gave out. He grabbed her roughly before she hit the floor biting his lip as she cried out,

"Sorry," he whispered, hooking his arm under her legs and carried her to the bed, kicking the door closed behind him.

"You shouldn't be here," she muttered, not meaning the words that she said but glad that he'd come.

"I don't care." He sat back and studied her, though her skin was still pale she'd regained some colour, her lips were stained a deep plumb from the cracks that had split matching the stained bandages on her hands. "I had to see if you were ok, we heard something happened." He frowned at the white lie and ran his hand over her glossy hair making her risk a smile; several dried scabs on her lip split sending little jewels of blood rushing to the surface.

"I am." He pulled her close to him, wanting to protect her but not really knowing how, she looked up at him a mottle bruise spread itself slowly across his pale cheek making her frown, she hadn't noticed it at first, "What happened?" she whispered, her voice horse, not daring to touch him with her maimed hand.

Reid touched his cheek, pushing it lightly with his fingers until it was tender, "Markus thought combat training would prepare our bodies to deal with the power." His voice was flat and she could tell he disliked her uncle.

"Oh." She mouthed, nodding. That was the same technique they'd used when Chace had arrived. Train his body to fight the aging, that's what the council believed, not fully understanding the uniqueness of the son's powers.

"What happened today?" he was referring to her reckless display of power, but knew she'd think he was talking about her hands and studied her.

"I," she sighed, "My mother was a high priestess, and her gift and blood are a part of me," she watched as Reid began to un-bandage her hands, "I only gained a small amount of her gift when I was born and she taught be the basics of it before,"

"Before she died." Reid finished for her, grimacing at the sight of her mutilated skin. Parts of her hands were still oozing blood from cracks and welts while other parts had swollen into painful blisters,

"Before she died." Lillia nodded, "Her gift is not unlike yours, although miss use of it will not age me. This gift deals with raw forms of energy concentrated into combinations of sacred words that manipulate it. When you use it, it drains part of your energies and can, if misused kill you." She winced as he gently rubbed some healing salve into her skin,

"I see." Reid nodded and began to re-bandage her hands, "Well, sort of."

"Well," she shrugged as if it was offensively obvious, "My mother had it, and so do I. Not much of it, but still."

"Cheesy." Reid grinned playfully and kissed her cheek, not wanting to hurt her further and propped himself next to her, "So does Nefer have it then?" he asked beginning to play with her hair.

"No." She sighed softly, "He's my half-brother, from father's first marriage."

"Oh," Reid nodded falling into silence he pulled her close to him and nuzzled into the crook of her neck.

"Does your mother have the gift?" Lillia asked after awhile, resting her bandaged hands on his arms

Reid shook his head, "No." His kissed the side of her head, "It's complicated, but there is only one born to each family, a boy, the eldest and only he has the gift."

"Oh." She closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest, still in pain but content. She risked another smile as he kissed the top of her head.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed**

**thanks again to everyone that R&R  
have to tweak afew things on a couple of chapters but hopefully the next one will be up soon.**

**R&R?  
xxx  
hehe sorry, cheeky I know**


	17. Chapter 17

And that was how the week played out, Lillia spent the mornings training mentally, learning how to cope with controlling her energies without nearly killing herself and the afternoons were concentrated on physical training honing her body and fighting, something that Reena emphases she would need on several occasions and often driving her body to exhaustion before allowing her to return to her room. Lillia's hands had slowly begun to heal, but it would be a long time before they would be back to normal.

Reid and the other also spent most of their time training, both physically and mentally. Despite being on supposed isolation Lillia was beginning to get the feeling that the Council wanted to keep the Sons of Ipswich as far away from her as possible.

The evenings though Reid and Lillia spent together, her isolation forgotten as they nursed each other's wounds and took comfort from each other while Luka slept soundly from the edge of the bed, worn out from babysitting the sons and keeping an eye on the treacherous council of powers.

By the end of the week a heavy atmosphere had settled on the manor, crushing any good mood that dare flutter down the corridors in merriment and caused violent mood shifts in many of the occupants, which had troubled Lillia, many people had vanished choosing to stay in the safety of their room rather than venturing out. She had not seen Novella or Nefer for several days and her father seemed to be spending more and more time locked away in his study demanding to be left alone.

Lillia was walking down the hallway, lost in her own thoughts as the mottle bruises dotted on her skin healed rapidly when she bumped into Daxter, "Oh, sorry," she looked up into his dark eyes smiling slightly and moved to the side. It was replaced by a frown when he didn't move but stared at her still lightly bandaged hands instead.

"Soon Lillia." His voice was quiet as he stared, unseeingly into her eyes, "Very soon sides will be chosen." His voice had become husky as he spoke making her shudder, "Betrayals in the air." He looked at her suddenly, his eyes seeing something that she couldn't even begin to comprehend,

"Dax?" she ventured, wary of the witch as he moved closer to her,

"He's here." He whispered, his breath warm on her neck before vanishing quickly round the corner, leaving her standing alone and slightly freaked out.

"Uh, thanks for that." She whispered trying to expel the foreboding feeling he'd left her with. The hairs on her neck stood on end as she pushed the door to her room open, throwing her jumper on the bed she failed to notice the dark figure silently waiting and watching her as she studied her fuzzy reflection.

"Lilly." The figure purred running its hands over her thighs making her freeze on the spot, she could feel its breath on her neck. No one called her Lilly, at least no one but Chace.

She could see his face emerge from the darkness in her mirror, eerie shadows cast lazily across his face enhancing his twisted and sinister smile. Her breath caught in her throat as his hand trailed up to her stomach and across the top of her jeans,

"What, no welcome?" he whispered seductively, closing his eyes as he took in her scent. His smile widened as she began to tremble, "What's the matter pet?" he kissed the side of her face lightly and looked at her from the mirror, "Afraid you'll like it?" she whimpered softly making him laugh.

"What do you want?" she managed to squeak out ignoring the burning sensation in her hands.

"Come now Lilly," he twisted her round and pushed her against the wall, curling a strand of her chocolate hair between his fingers he grinned malevolently. "You should know by now."

"I can't." She stammered slightly and looked away growing fearful as she felt his destructive energy stir,

"Or you won't." His smile faded slightly and he touched her face gently,

"I can't," she repeated with some desperation, "My, my gifts aren't like yours, they can't be given, they,"

Chace cut her off by resting his finger gently on her lips, his other hand slid slowly down her neck and rested just below her collar bone, "You know what I want Lillia," she could feel his anger begin to rise in sickening pulses, "And you know what I'm willing to do to get it." His grip tightened marginally.

Lillia closed her eyes, knowing that he was talking about her mother and how he'd killed her, suffocating her with his power forcing her to give it to him; forcing her to do something that was impossible. She felt a small tear trickle down her cheek at the memory,

"So," he smiled in delight, intercepting the tear with his finger, "Vampires do cry blood." He laughed softly studying the light crimson water droplet with interest, "How very interesting." He nodded and looked at her again, "If I don't get it Lillia," he trailed the tip of his nose gently across her skin making her flinch subtly at the chilling intimacy of it, "I'll come after everyone you love. Starting with Reid, and I'll take their powers too." He whispered kissing her lightly before backing off to study her at full length, "Just like your mother." She heard him say before he sauntered out her room, unseen by anyone.

It felt like hours before she could move, enthralled by the spell he'd cast and appalled by her own weakness.

* * *

**hum right, what did you think? too heavy? too cheesy?  
I realise somethings may not be explained, PM me if your confused and I'll try to explain but things will be explained in the story.**

**hope you enjoy and thanks again to everyone who R&R it means a lot**

**xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

With a sudden twinge of fear Lillia flew from her room fear and adrenalin driving her down the corridor and winding her way down the corridors in the direction of her father's study, bumping into a group of elves as she ran scattering the like bowling pins.

"Hey!" a young elf frowned, his dark hair sticking out in every direction and he nudged her annoyed by the assault,

"Sorry," she whimpered as she pushed herself up, any soreness in her hands ands and muscles were forgotten in her panic,

A pair of hands gripped her arms tightly not letting her leave, instead forcing her to face the owner, "You should never have let them stay Lillia." Chester's cold aqua eyes glared at her, "You should have learnt from the other one." He snarled at her,

Lillia snatched her arm away from the warlock and glared at him, "Who says that it's them." her voice was flat hiding the panic that she felt. Chester's eyes widened,

"He's back? When? How do you know." He bombarded her with questions that she didn't have time to answer, there were more important things she had to deal with and she waved at him dismissively,

"Not now," she turned and carried on down the corridor, breaking into a sprint she had to talk to her father.

-

"Papa!" she burst into his office gasping slightly, Judas looked up from his desk and studied her panicked expression with his hallow eyes, "He's here." She needed no elaboration, Judas knew exactly who she was talking about,

"Where?" his attention was focused, the papers on his desk now obsolete,

"M my room." she looked away, she could still feel the pressure of his hands on her neck and thighs,

Judas stood, raw anger blazing in his black eyes as his chair clattered to the floor, "Did he hurt you?" a snarl curled his lip. He looked formidable as he stood at his full height towering above, the candlelight casting eerie shadows on his face and the angry aura around him extended out trying to destroy anything in its path. Lillia shook her head mutely, too afraid to speak. "Oh, my child, I'm so sorry." He walked round to her and wrapped her up in a hug that was designed to protect her from everything, Lillia buried her face into his chest like she had done so many times as a young child, when the other children staying in had teased her horribly about her 'weird blood'.

Judas ran his hand over his daughter's hair a worried frown pulled at the corner of his mouth; he didn't understand how Chace could be back the Council had assured him that his abilities were too drained from the battle with Caleb that he'd need a while to recover, Reena assured him that Lillia would come to no harm if they let the four sons of Ipswich stay.

"What's going to happen?" Lillia's voice broke through Judas' thoughts shattering them like glass. He looked down at her and blinked; he was shocked to see Selena's green eyes gazing up at him, probing them with their expressiveness.

"What?" with a blink it was once again Lillia looking up at him, fear glittering across the emerald irises.

"Papa what're we going to do?" her grip tightened slightly and in his eyes she was once again his little girl, small and vulnerable she needed him to make the world a safe place.

"Come." He nudged her gently, determined to protect his daughter in a way he couldn't protect his wife, he shook his head slightly, the way he didn't protect his wife from Chace. They proceeded silently to the Council's chambers Lillia had her fathers hand firmly gripped in her own and she surveyed any shadow, any corner for Chace, apprehension and fear tensing her muscles.

Judas pushed the door of a large chamber open; decorated in the materials and furnished with expensive leather sofas and a circular oak table it was fit for a king, it was easily the best room in the manor. There were several adjoining rooms where the four council members stayed.

"It would be appreciated if you knocked." Rafferties didn't bother to look up as he spoke, un-amused that they'd barged in. Lillia could see Sora scowling from her seat.

A low growl emitted from Judas' throat, "This is my home," he moved forward, dragging Lillia slightly, "And while you stay here you are bound by _my _rules, you will be honest if you are to stay in this house." His body had become aggressive making both the council members look at him.

"What, Mr Stoker, are you insinuating?" Rafferties set his cup down, his pale eyes studying them closely,

"You know what I mean." Judas stood ridged with anger, standing next to him Lillia couldn't quite determine where so much of his anger had come from,

"No Mr Stoker," Rafferties stood with surprising ease and grace form someone his age, "I do not." His smooth voice was sparkled with notes of impatience.

Unnoticed by the others and from the corner of her eye Lillia could see that from the edge of the room, where the shadows had made their home, a shape begin to emerge. She squinted in an attempt to get a better view, the shadows whisked delicately to form a familiar shape, a face perhaps. She watched the face form in fascination, shadows moulded in to cold eyes and with some horror she realised what it was,

"Chace." She whispered fearfully, at the sound of his name, the shadow blew a kiss before vanishing quickly making Lillia wonder if it was just a trick of the light, but Rafferties had heard and his pale eyes widened as he studied her reading the expression on her face,

"What did you say girl?" he moved forward gripping her arms painfully with his bony fingers,

"You heard." Judas pushed the old man away gruffly and stood in between the two, "Chace has returned."

From her place behind her father Lillia witnessed a chilling smile spread across Soras face, creasing her skin and lighting her with a sinister spark. Lillia shuddered and looked away not wanting to see the witches conniving face, hundreds of thoughts swam through her mind.

"Impossible." Rafferties scoffed after a regaining his composure, "The Danvers son left him too weak." He waved his hand dismissively not wanting to believe what he was being told and glanced quickly at Sora, a strange look in his pale eyes.

"Are you calling my daughter a liar?" Judas demanded defensively.

"Perhaps," Rafferties shrugged carefully, trying to hurry the two from the room but not making it obvious, "It was a conjuring of a weary mind." He surveyed her quickly, as if weary of her.

Lillia rolled her eyes and Judas glared at the two but remained unmoved.;

"Now." Sora stood; adopting an overly pleasant tone of voice she placed her hands gently on Judas' shoulders, the chilling smile had gone from her face leaving only a suspicious glint in her eyes, "Why don't you go. Rafferties and I have much to discuss." She spoke as if Judas was merely a child making him glower angrily at her.

Lillia tugged at his arm gently willing him to leave, she didn't like the atmosphere around the room, and after seeing Chace face she really did want to leave.

Without a word and a dirty look Judas turned and marched out the chamber furiously, his eyes were as black as a dead night and he slammed the door shut behind them.

"Papa she knows." Lillia's lip quivered, "She knows he's back and she's pleased." Judas grabbed his daughter's slender arm,

"Shh," he placed a finger over his lips for emphasis and led her away from the door. His face was creased with lines of worry and fatigue, "It appears she does." He agreed with a nod, "Stay away from them Lillia, the council are not to be trusted." He shook his head and began to pace the corridor.

"You must inform the Ipswich boys to be wary, the council will not give them up without a fight," he sighed and rested his hand on Lillia's cheek; his skin was surprisingly soft, "Trust no one Lillia, and not even Nefer or Markus." He fixed her with a serious look, "Even the sons of Ipswich, be wary of them the council may be manipulating them. Only place your trust in Luka."

-

Rafferties stood in the centre of the room and looked at the plump witch, truthfully he'd never had much time for the east quadrant finding her irritating at the best of times, "Do you think it's true?" he dared to ask the question on their minds,

"Of course its true!" a voice laughed from behind them,

The two council members twisted round to face the owner. Their breaths caught in their throat at the sight of Chace lounging comfortably on one of the expensive leather sofas, his feet dangling off the edge as he grinned at them,

"Chace?" Sora ventured, daring to speak first,

"Yeah." He raised an eyebrow at her,

"So you're recovered, fully?" Rafferties stood still, knowing the unpredictability of the eldest Ipswich son he didn't want to enrage the boy.

"Yep," he studied his nails, growing board of their response; they were both staring at him, awed by the amount of power that was concealed within him.

"So," Chace jumped up from the sofa, "Raff, Sora, I see my lovely Lillia informed you of my arrival." He was grinning as he said her name, "You should inform Markus and Reena that the plan's changed." He began fiddling with a decorative orb that had been on the table.

"It has?" Sora blinked, worry lacing itself into her voice.

"Yes, it has." He grinned slightly, "But fear not my greedy little council members, you'll still get what you've been promised. The covenant are now secondary, it's Lillia I want."

"Her powers?" Rafferties frowned at his sudden change of plans,

Chace shrugged, "Perhaps, if I can't have her I suppose." He set the orb down, "But I will have her Raff," his tone had become commanding and his eyes turned black as he fixed them with a glare, "Just make sure she comes to no harm, when the plan is set in motion keep trying to get the covenant on our side, though they'll probably be too stubborn to join willingly," he grinned, "Either way. All I want is their powers," a cold smirk morphed onto his face. He wanted their powers but he also wanted Lillia. He'd have to get rid of Reid to do that. 

* * *

**sorry that took so long to get out, thankyou to everyone that reads  
hope you enjoyed it, i dont think there are many chapters left now, so tell me what you think and I'll try and get 'em out faster.**

**R&R? pwease?  
haha yes I know, cheesy**


	19. Chapter 19

Judas' words had shaken her; she had to be wary of her own brother? Markus she understood he'd always been a bit shady but Nefer? She shook her head finding it hard to believe and carried on down the empty hallway in search of the Son's of Ipswich.

Pouge was the first to exit the room, bruising on his arms and face looked sever in the low lighting and his hair was matted with sweat but he still managed a smile when he saw her,

"Hey Lil." He panted,

She smiled softy but let it drop away as the others exited the room all covered in similar wounds replacing it instead with a frown; Markus was driving them too hard. Reid smiled happily when he saw her the light sheen of sweat on his fair skin made him sparkle.

"Hey," he kissed her gently,

"Ah Lillia." Markus appeared in the doorway a smile playing on his face. "How are you?" his eyes slipped down to the thin bandaging on her hands, "We've all heard about your little accident." There was a note of fake concern in his voice that made her move closer to Reid, the realty of her fathers words were starting to sink in.

"Fine." She muttered glancing at Caleb who gave a subtle nod.

"Good." Markus nodded and patted, "Wouldn't want anything to happen to you know, would we?" she raised her eyebrow at his comment and they all watched in silence as he strolled down the hallway, "Ta then." He waved lazily without turning round.

"He gives me the creeps." Tyler shuddered once the vampire was gone.

"What's wrong?" Caleb studied Lillia through narrow eyes,

"We need to talk," she glanced round quickly urgency in her voice. "Not here, meet me in my room." she clutched Reid's hand tightly.

"Why?" Tyler asked patting a quite Luka on the head,

Both Lillia and Pouge rolled their eyes, "Because it's more private dumb ass." Pouge smacked him gently round the head.

"Oh." Came his timid reply.

Caleb nodded suddenly looking tired, "OK, we'll meet in a few minutes." Lillia nodded and they all headed to their rooms.

"What's wrong Lillia?" Reid followed her back to her room, becoming frustrated that she was ignoring his questions, "Lillia." He grabbed her arm causing a small growl from the hellhound.

"He's back Reid." Lillia's emotions suddenly erupted as she rounded on the boy, her anger, fear and frustration at her own weakness projecting onto him,

"Who's back?" Reid gave Luka a puzzled look as Lillia fell into him gripping his shirt tightly. He held her close to his chest, utterly confused and powerless to help, "Lillia I don't understand, who's back?" he tried probing her but only received a small squeak.

"What's this about?" Caleb asked sitting on her bed, pulling Sarah next to him he watched Lillia emerge from the safety of Reid's chest wiping her eyes quickly so they couldn't see her weakness,

"Chace is back."

"What? How'd you know?" Pouge stepped forward bombarding her with questions, from the corner of her eye Lillia saw Sarah blanch and tighten her hold on Caleb's arm,

"Could you be wrong?" Caleb challenged her all hope abandoned from his voice, he already knew the answer.

"No." Lillia shook her head, "He came here." She folded her arms across her chest, "Into my room, and," she looked away unable to finish.

"WHAT?" Reid stood anger staining his eyes black as his power began to uncurl like a deadly animal.

"More importantly," she attempted to press with a frown,

"What could possibly be more important?" he snapped his anger directed at her, Luka growled his agreement, what could possibly more important than Chace being in this room with his Lillia? He buffeted her gently with his head, indicating his displeasure with her.

"The council know." She replied haughtily, "And they seem quite pleased." She suppressed a smug smile at shutting the too up.

"What?" it was Kate that stood, breaking the silence with a disbelieving laugh. "I thought we were safe here." Lillia could smell the panic rising off the girl.

"You are, in a way."

"Oh that's very reassuring." Kate scoffed making Lillia glare coldly at her Kate flinched and looked away.

"Though you may not believe it you are safest here. The council would track you down if you left, Chace too would track you down." She sat down a melancholy aura surrounded her. "I'm sorry you've been dragged into this." 

Reid shook his head touching her gently on the shoulders and offered a reassuring smile, "I'm not."

"So what're we going to do?" Pouge looked at them all, determination sparkling in his hazel eyes.

Caleb shrugged with a sigh; sometimes he wished that some one else would come up with all the answers.

"Carry on training." Sarah and Lillia suggested together, laughing slightly at their unison,

"What?" Reid demanded, his eyes betrayed his imminent rebellion, "No way." He pulled a face.

"Yes." Lillia challenged him,

"But why?" Tyler shrugged in an attempt to break up the beginning of their argument. Luka snorted, he too wanted to know why.

Lillia licked her lips carefully and took a deep breath, "Well, the council don't actually know that you know he's back."

"So..?" Tyler shrugged again,

"So you're not in complete danger, and I'm not entirely sure that he's solely after you. I mean, he is but I don't think you're the first thing he'll go for." She began chewing her finger nervously.

"Well who else would he want?" Kate asked with a shrug, searching the room for answers, next her Caleb's eyes widened in realisation and he looked at Lillia,

"You?" the question was left hanging in the air.

"Possibly." She nodded.

"But why?" Reid moved closer to her, pulling her into him and protecting her.

She lent into the hug smiling softly as she felt him rest his chin on the top of her head, "Because I'm half and half." She looked at them, "the vampire blood may offer him a cure against your ageing problem, while the witch blood will offer more power." she closed her eyes knowing the questions they were going to direct at her,

"Is it possible?" Pouge was staring slightly, a scary eagerness in his eyes.

"No." Lillia shook her head and felt Reid's hug tighten slightly,

"Why?" Caleb rubbed his hands down Sarah's arms,

Lillia sighed slightly, "If it were to happen you'd have to be infected, bitten. For a normal person there's a 50/50 chance they'll carry the infection or die. With you it becomes an 80/20 chance you'll die. It's not normal for two different types of blood to exist in harmony," she took a deep breath before continuing, "if you were to be infected by me you'd become unstable, that 20 would consume you with power that would corrupt and destroy you." There was a grave expression on every ones face and she could feel her eyes swim with tears at the thought of what could happen to them.

"So either way," Reid sounded tense from above her, "We're fucked."

The room was silent for a time, absorbing the enormity of what she was saying.

Pouge grinned slightly and looked at Lillia, "No love bite from you then Lil." 

* * *

**hope you enjoyed!  
Thank you everyone that R&R it means so much.  
notmany left now **

**tell me what you thought of it or if you have any questions.  
loves  
xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

"Good, good

"Good, good." Markus and Reena walked round the training room studying the son's abilities, a hungry look had broken out on the vampires face making Tyler nervous. Luka growled as Markus and Reena passed, squealing painfully when the vampire's foot collided with his ribs.

"HEY!" Reid glowered, his black eyes enhancing the ferocity of his face as he walked over to the grumbling hellhound, "You 'kay?" Luka blinked at him before snorting; of course he was ok, he wasn't a pup anymore but thank you for the concern. Reid chuckled softly as Luka stood and shook himself down.

"It's just a dog." Markus drawled ignorantly and flicked his fingers dismissively.

Pouge raised his eyebrows and looked at Caleb, a similar expression of dislike splashed across his face.

Reena sighed from next to the vampire. The angel's dementor had changed significantly since their meeting with the council; her skin had become sallow, giving her a drawn appearance and demolishing the aura of royalty that had once surrounded her. Now her posture was slumped slightly with her shoulders curving and her magnificent wings, just plain wings as they drooped against her back, even her feathers appeared to be dropping.

"Markus," She started feebly, "I don't …"

"Silence, angel." Markus snarled his eyes flashing black, his feminine features reminded them all of an attacking dog.

Reena bowed her head submissively, leaving the Son's of Ipswich to exchange confused looks.

"Come Lillia." Judas led his daughter to a large room. He was firm in his decision that she was not to be left alone; while the sons were training Lillia would be staying with him.

"Where're we going?" Lillia sighed in frustration; Judas had dragged her around all day.

"Clan meeting." He grunted turning round the corner and into the room decorated in much the same way as the Council of Powers meeting room.

"Me too?" she raised her eyebrows hopefully; she had never been allowed to attend clan meetings.

"Mmhum." He nodded indicating the seat next to him with a nod of his head. A flutter of excitement passed over her as she sat down on the chair, running her hands over the velour covering.

It was several minutes before any other clan member entered the room, Lillia wouldn't know any of them if they smacked her clan meetings were only for the most senior members and so had never met the majority. A thickset vampire sat on Judas' left, a handle bar moustache had made it's home on his upper lip and his small coal eyes sparkled with an unnatural light of good humour.

"Ah." His deep voice rumbled pleasantly and he smiled good naturedly reminding Lillia of the Cornel from the KFC adverts, "You brought your youngest child." He winked at her, "We finally get to meet the girl behind the mask."

"Lillia, this is Hoskins, the shadowed." Lillia raised her eyebrows surprised that she'd never met her father's second in command. Though she supposed, in her ignorance, Nefer was always going to step into her fathers place and so he would be dealing with clan members.

"A pleaser to meet you." She smiled politely and extended her arm forward to shake his hand.

"It's all mine." He smiled in return before settling into a hushed conversation with Judas while they waited for the rest of the clan to filter in.

"So." Judas stood once the room was filled and all were accounted for, there had been several mutterings about why Lillia was present and Nefer not, had he fallen out of grace? Lillia took some comfort in the fact that it was never anything nasty. "-this meeting has been called because there is reason to believe the Council of powers can no longer be trusted."

"Not that they ever could before." One vampire laughed arrogantly,

"Quite." Judas looked at him, "They have lost their own game and are now the puppets." He rested a hand on Lillia's shoulder.

"May I ask, my Lord, why your daughter is here and your son not?" a young male stood, his eyes studying Lillia curiously. Many of her clan had heard of her curious blood though some had not seen her.

"You may." Judas surveyed the young vampire, "Though you may not get an answer." Hoskins smirked from beside him and the room listened in silence, the opportunity for an explanation was too good to pass up through idle chatter.

"Chace Collins has returned to our home, to Lillia's room." Several mutterings flared anger and fear mixed into their hushed words but stopped suddenly when Judas held up his hands, "He is using the Council to get to the covenant, and possibly Lillia." He studied them all seriously, "I need to know brothers, are you with me," he squeezed Lillia's shoulder gently, "Are you with my daughter?"

* * *

**uhhm, short and a bit pants, sorry  
hope you did like  
thankyou to the three people that reviewed the last chapter i love you heehee  
tell me what you think**

**So far I've written up to chapter 25..so unfortunately for you theres a bit more haha sorry  
x**


	21. Chapter 21

A seemingly young vampire stood, his hooded steel eyes reflecting the light, "Always brother, to you we are loyal

A seemingly young vampire stood, his hooded steel eyes reflecting the light, "Always brother, to you we are loyal." He shifted his gaze to Lillia, studying her for a time, thinking and making his decision. "And to your daughter."

There were several murmurs of agreement that shook round the room, filling her with confidence and allowing Judas to relax only slightly.

"But my lord," another man stood, his bony frame casting a contorted shadow on the wall, "What are we to do about the Council?" his eyes were penetrating as he stood, dressed in the finest of garments and priceless jewellery adorning his fingers and neck Lillia recognised him as the clans treasury keeper.

Judas sighed almost defeatdly, in truth he did not know what could be done about the organisation that was more powerful that most knew, "We watch them, and stalk them. Keep your guards up, around you, your families and around us. The council are traitorous and will use you in any way possible."

"And does this caution spread to Markus?" Lillia blinked at the woman who stood, not realising that there were any females present. She was not old, but nor was she young and her frame was small but pear shaped. It was her face that drew the most attention for she was not beautiful or ugly, she was very plane and it was that detail that gave her such pleasant looks.

"Especially Markus." Judas studied the woman in front of him; his guard flew up around him and Lillia almost suffocating her with its intensity.

"I believe," Hoskins stood changing the subject, "We should prepare for the possibility of a battle." He glanced at Lillia; a cold pit filled her stomach Daxter has foretold war.

-

The weeks plodded by slowly making Reid restless, he was growing board with the training and he was growing board of the mansion, "You know what," he jumped up and began to pace flexing his hands, "I think we should do something, I'm going to go crazy here!" he announced to the games room one evening.

"Like what Reid?" Caleb snapped, he was finding Reid irksome.

"I dunno." He shrugged glancing over at Lillia sat at the window; she was just staring vacantly out through the glass not looking at anything in particular. "You ok?" he walked up to her, running this thumb down her back,

"He's here." She muttered, drawing some attention from the others, "I can feel him." they could hear the note of fear in her voice and she pressed her head against the window the glass cold on her skin,

"What'd you mean?" Tyler and the others were looking at her and she could feel their eyes on her back, "in this house?" she heard Pouge snort and nodded, her head sliding against the glass with a squeak; Chace's power was sickening even from this far away. She'd managed to adapt easily to the others powers and now they barely affected her but Chace, his power was growing in sickening wave, catching in her throat it was vial and poisonous making her shudder and retch. It was like he wanted her to sense him.

"Where?" Caleb stood and demanded an answer from her but to his frustration only received a listless shrug.

"Here, there." She turned and studied them, her gaze rested on Reid and he saw the fear in her eyes, his heart gave a painful lurch at her vulnerability and he sat next to her taking her into his arms and holding her as close as he physically could. He looked at Caleb for support; he was after all their fearless leader but instead of advice the only thing Caleb could provide was a troubled shrug and a frown.

"Excuse me."

They all turned to find a young boy stood in the doorway; his scruffy hair fell into intense cyan eyes. "The council of powers wish to see you." His gaze flickered across everyone quickly before resting on Lillia with a smirk, "But not you or your servant." Luka growled threateningly, daring the boy to come closer and see what happens.

"Why?" Caleb didn't move, none of them did.

"It will become clear when you meet them." he replied coldly.

Reid looked at Lillia, not wanting to go at all but she smiled softly and squeezed his hand, "Be carefully." She whispered, "He is not what he appears to be." She pulled him closer to her and kissed him, taking him pleasantly by surprise, "I love you." He barely heard her whisper; it was like a passing breath of wind that brought a smile to his face,

"Are you coming or not?" The boy demanded in an unfriendly manner and on closer inspection Reid noticed that he looked out of focus, if that was possible. His edges and features seemed fuzzy like a bad picture on a TV, the only thing that had any clarity were his piercing cyan eyes.

"Yes alright." Caleb snapped back rising as slowly as he could and suppressing a smile as the others did the same and the boy snarled irritated with them.

Reid turned back to Lillia; the smile was sill on his face. "I love you too." He whispered back before vanishing out the room.

Lillia rested a hand on Luka's back, "Something's happening Luka I can feel it." the hellhound snorted his agreement. Yes, he could feel it too, and what ever it was it did not bode well.

-

The son's of Ipswich followed the young boy into the same chamber Judas and Lillia had been in weeks before; sat lazily in magnificent seats were Sora, Rafferties and Markus, a smug look present on all their faces. Reena however was pacing the room; any smugness absent from her face only a trouble expression could be seen.

"Ah," Markus smirked obviously happy with something, "You came." He laughed making Caleb frown.

"What's this about?" Caleb demanded attempting to take charge of the situation.

"An offer, of sorts." Markus jumped up from the chair and strolled round them, his glossy hair bounced round his shoulders in subtle ringlets. Caleb raised an eyebrow but said nothing he wanted to see where this was going. From behind him Reid shifted nervously, he had a very bad feeling about this.

"Hey wee-aches!" Everyone tensed as Chace came into view, a grin planted firmly on his face as he rested a hand on the top of the leather sofa, "Hold your horses champ." He held a finger up to Pouge whose eyes had turned a deathly black, "No hard feelings about last time." He laughed as if the incident was something to be easily shrugged off. Pouge snarled but a look from Caleb made him restrain himself.

"What do you want Chace?" Caleb's face was grim.

Chace tutted, "So serious. Well as Markus said, I've come with an offer." He sat on one of the loungers and smiled at the covenant.

"What makes you think we want anything your offering?" Reid snarled finding it difficult to restrain his bubbling anger.

"Jeez." Chace rolled his eyes and his smile suddenly seemed forced, "Just listen and then decide." There was a biting tone to his voice that brushed away the humour. Caleb shifted trying, with out much success, to keep his expression neutral.

"Now, we all know of my little problem of using too much." The charismatic smile returned to his face, "So I have a proposal for you." He paused his eyes resting on Reid, "Help me get Lillia." His smile widened when Reid growled, "And I'll spare your lives."

"You want up to help you kill her?" Tyler raised an eyebrow at the outrageousness of his request.

"No!" Chace gurgled a giggle at their naivety, "I want her, her powers," he grinned almost stupidly, "All she has to do is bite me."

"Yeah right." Reid snorted loudly his eyes erupted into black pits fuelled by his jealousy and rage, the only thing holding him back was Tyler's firm grip on his arm.

Chace hung his head with a disappointed sigh, "Perhaps if I put it this way." He stood and glared at them all the charisma had gone from his face replaced by an ugly grimace, "You _will _help me, or I'll make her watch as I kill that mangy animal that guards her all hours of the day, I'll kill her father, and then I'll make you watch as I kill her." He paused for a second to think and smiled, "After I take her power of course." His voice had an unnatural tone to it making the others, including Reena and Rafferties fidget nervously. "I'll destroy everything." He threatened with a malicious grin.

* * *

**hey hey, hope you enjoyed. thankyou for reading, and even more to those who review  
hopefully another chapter should be out soooon  
reviews would be nice (ahah yeas i know whoring)  
tell me if your unsure about anything or confused and i'll try to make it clearer**

**thankyou!  
XXX**


End file.
